New School Savior
by MoonlightxVampirate
Summary: A New girl moves to school. Its their first day. She meets new friends that are extremely kind to her. In return, she will secretly match them up with their crushes. But, what does Temari's secret have to do with Sakura's dead dad? Main: SasuSaku rest ins
1. Meet School Life newcomers!

**A/N: Heya people! There is some Green Day song lyrics that will be like: This :So you can identify them. The song lyrics are from American Idiot album. If you wish to contact me my e-mail you _try _to get me mad, it won't work. TRUST ME.**

Summary: New girl movesto school. Along with her 2 brothers. She meets up with friends, enemies,etc. She also helps her friends with their crushes. Her brothers do the same. Will love bloom for her? Couples: SasSak,InoShi,TemKib,NarHin,NejTen,ShiKoj

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, Once Sasuke killed Itachi, him and Sakura would get married etc. I ONLY own this plot and my character Kojun. The songs are by Green Day and NOT ME!

**Chapet 1: Temari,Gaara,and Kankuro meet School Life**

"Temari! Get up you lazy-butt!" Gaara yelled. He ran back down the steps. Temari jerked her head up. The sunlight pierced her eyes. She jumped out of bed. She pondered through her closet. She smiled as she found a pink top with hotpink fishnet sleves and goes up to her lightpink choker. She looked around and found a hotpink mini-skirt that goes about mid-thigh. She slipped into her clothes and ran down stairs. She pulled out some pink socks and boots and ran out the door with her purple bag on her back. While at the bus stop, she pulled out a mirror from her bag along with 4 pink scrunchies. She swept up her blonde hair in four separate ponytails.

Gaara ran behind her with his red hair spiked up. He wore a grey shortsleeve shirt with black pants with a chain on both sides. Gaara laughed at how his sister looked. "You look like a pink banana!" Gaara told Temari. She looked at him with dagger eyes. "Jerk!" She yelled and chased around the bus stop. Kankuro ran up the sidewalk. He had purple face-paint on his face. He wore his usuall black hoodie with black pants that reached the floor. "Hehe..Gaara, you always crack on Temari when you know she looks good.." Kakuro said with a grin. Gaara punched Kakuro. "Its not true you IDIOT!" Gaara screamed. "Temari, do you believe me or Gaara?" Kakuro asked. Temari let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. "Gaara.." she sighed once more. Gaara smiled while Kakuro spazed out.

A yellow bus traveled up the road. They all got on the bus. Temari found an open seat arcoss from a pink-haired girl sitting with a blonde girl with her hair in a causal ponytail. The girl with the pink hair looked at Temari with curiosity. "Hey! My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you!" Sakura said with enthusium. Her friend just shrugged. "Sorry, Sakura here always has sugar. Thats basically ALL she eats. So, she so hyper 24/7. By the way, my name is Ino, Ino Yamanaka." The girl called Ino sighed. Temari smiled. "Nice to meet you Sakura and Ino. My name is Temari, Temari Kazkage." She said. "So I'm guessing your new?" Sakura said still smiling. Temari chuckled. "Yeah."

The bus took off with Gaara and Kankuro still searching for a seat. "Idiots! Sit next to me.." Temari yelled at them. They smiled and she got up to let them in near the window. "These are my brothers Gaara and Kankuro. They are real idiots.." Temari said jokingly yet serious. Gaara frowned. "Kakuro here is the idiot. He wears face paint 24/7." Gaara said trying to keep idiot off his name. "Gaara, you tatooed that symbol on your head meaning you love soley yourself.." Kakuro smiled. "It cant wash off like that makeup you wear." Gaara argued. Ino and Sakura chuckled.

At the next stop, two boys came on. One had onyx eyes and raven spiked hair. The other had white eyes with brown chocolatehair. Sakura smiled. "The first one with onyx eyes is Sasuke Uchiha. He's the school's heartthrobb. All the girls wana go out with him. I think he's cute but I really could care less. The second one is Neji Hyuuga. He is another heartthrobb but liek Sasuke I could care less." Sakura said. "But she really does have a crush on Sasuke but hates to show it!" Ino chimed in. Kankuro stared at Ino while Gaara stared at Sakura. Temari looked at them. "Gaara, Kankuro. Do you guys have a crush on my new friends?" Temari giggled. Kankuro blushed and his face turned brightred. Gaara frowned. "I just thought that the girl's hair color was weird. The pink-haired one." Gaara said trying to hide how he liked her. Sakura got pissed. "I don't see red-heads with tatooes ontheir forehead all day..." Sakura denied. Ino chuckled and Temari soon followed.

The bus stopped at the school while kids got off. Sakura pushed her pink hair out of her emerald eyes. She fixed her skyblue bag that was on her black tubetop with black fishnet going as her sleeves and up to her black choker with a dimond in the middle. She took out the wrinkles of her black skirt that went 4inches above the knee. She waited as Ino got off. As she yawned, she rubbed her crystal cerulean blue eyes. She swung her purple bag on her back. She wore a purple tanktop with purple fishnet sleeves. She wore a purple bracelete that said _Yamanka Hottie_. They stood by the doors of the school waiting for Temari and the rest of their friends. "We have some friends we want you to meet." Sakura said.

"Hinata, over here!" Ino yelled. "Hey Tenten!" Sakura yelled. A girl with dark indigo hair walked up to them. She had white eyes like Neji. She had a blue turtleneck and the sleeves went to her elbow and the rest of her arm was in royalblue colored fishnet. She had a blue skirt that was 4inches above the knee. "Hey guys!" She said. She looked at Temari. "Hello! My name is Hinate Hyuuga." She said. Temari smiled. "Nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Temari Kazkage." Temari beamed. Another girl with chocolate brown hair swept up in two buns on both sides of her hair and some strands fell into her brown eyes. She wore a red tubetop with red fishnet sleeves. She had a red mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh. She glanced at Temari. "Heya! I'm Tenten Kunai!" She said friendly. "Nice to meet you Tenten, I'm Temari Kazkage." Temari smiled.

Sakura smiled as that she had a new friend. She pulled her headphones from her bag. The volume was so loud, it could he heard by her friends.

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have even known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

Temari looked at Sakura and listened closely to what she was listening to.

**I walk this emty street**

**On the BLVD. of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only onw and I walk alone**

**Mu shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that beating**

**Sometimes I wish someoen out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

Ino giggled as Sakura started to mouh the words. Sakura noticed this and quickly stopped.

"Hey Sakura. What you listening to? BLVD of Broken Dreams by Green Day?" Ino chimed.

"How they hell do you know?" Sakura asked. "Its so loud I can hear it.." Ino said. Sakura frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura beamed. "Kuz we like the music.." Temari chimed in. "Do you have American Idiot?" Ino asked. "Yup" Sakura answered simply. "PLAY IT!" They screamed. Sakura sighed and went to #1. She turned it on so her friends could hear it clearly.

**Don't want to be and American Idiot**

**Don't want a Nation under the new mania**

**Can you hear the sound of Hysteria?**

**The subliminal mind fuck America**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension**

**All across the alienation**

**Where everything isn't meant to be ok**

**Televison Dreams of tomorrow **

**Were not the ones meant to follow**

**For thats enough to argue**

**Maybe I am the faggot America**

**I'm not a part of a redneck agenda**

**Now everybody Do the Propaganda**

**And sing along to the Age of Paranoia**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension**

**All across the alienation**

**Where everything isn't meant to be ok**

**Televison Dreams of tomorrow **

**Were not the ones meant to follow**

**For thats enough to argue**

**Don't want to be an American Idiot**

**One nation contolled by the media**

**Information age of Hysteria**

**Calling out IDIOT AMERICA**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension**

**All across the alienation**

**Where everything isn't meant to be ok**

**Televison Dreams of tomorrow **

**Were not the ones meant to follow**

**For thats enough to argue**

The girls except for Sakura sqealed in excitement. Sakura blinked. "Were is Kojun?" She asked. "Oh yeah! I forgot about her!" Ino yelled. Sakura shook her head in dissapointment. She ran over to a girl with black hair. She had sapphire eyes. She wore an emerald colored tubetop with fishnet sleeves plus it goes up to her green choker with the words _Too Hot To Touch _printed on her choker. Her skirt was black and was 2inches above her knee. Sakura grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Temari and the others. Kojun smiled and let out a sigh. "Hi ya! I'm Kojun Mizuruku!" She said to Temari. "Hey,Nice meeting you Kojun. I'm Temari Kazkage!" She said with a smile.

"I have to go to my locker now. See you guys. Oh Temari, I'll show you around school plus we have the same scedule!" Sakura said. She walked away and Temari followed. Her and Temari walked to homeroom. "How did you know our scedule was the same?" Temari asked. "Since it's a new school year, the principal reads off the names of new people. He reads a few names of people with the same classes for some odd reason. I was listed so I'll show you around." Sakura stated. As Sakura showed Temari her locker, a boy with blonde spiked hair and cerelean blue eyes walked to Sakura. "Heya! Wana go out sometime?" He asked. Sakura giggled. "Naruto, you've asked me that since we were 13 and now were 18! Your really _that _desparate aren't you?" Sakura said with laughter. Naruto frowned. He stuffed his hands in his pockets of his unzipped orange jacket with a black tanktop underneath with orange pants to match.

Temari looked at him. "What are you, a pumpkin or something?" Temari teasingly asked. Naruto glared at her. "Why? Are you the _ugly_ police cheif kuz u should be.." Naruto asked with a serious face. Sakura smacked him upside the head(A/N: Like a kid Trevon in my class would say 'I'm gonna backslap you!'hehe). "Sakura! What the hell was that for?" Naruto screamed. "DO YOU WANA SEE GOD?" Sakura screamed. Temari laughed. "Naruto, introduce yourself or you WILL SEE GOD!" Sakura scolded. Naruto sighed. "Ehh.. Hi, sorry 'bout my _rude _inpression. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura's new last name _will _be Uzumaki soon..." Naruto smiled.

"AND YOU'LL BE DEAD IF YOU SAY THAT 'KUZ I WON'T MARRY YOU,YOU BASTARD!" Sakura screamed. Temari laughed,again. "Don't worry.. I'm Temari, Temari Kazkage. Oh and Naruto, her last name won't be Uzumaki.." Temari said as she was cut off."Thanks!" Sakura said."Like I was saying... It _won't _be Uzumaki because it _will_ be Uchiha..As in married to Sasuke..." Temari said as she waited to be striked(A/N: Striked: Hit thanks to my BFF Sara!) Naruto bursted into laughter. "Na.. She's too good for him.." Temari said. Naruto stopped and pouted. "Oh that reminds me.. My new friend is Sasuke! Isn't that great? We can hang out together. I do think you'd be a great couple since both of you are cold harted and LOVE to strike me!" Naruto chimed in.

Just as Naruto said those last sentences, Sasuke walked up to them, mainly Naruto."Hey, Sasuke! This my old friend Sakura who I ALWAYS ask out. I've asked her out for more than 5 years but she always strikes me and yells 'DO YOU WANT TO SEE GOD?' because I'm annoying and I can talk for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever"Naruto continued this for awhile. Sakura striked him again. "When will you shut the hell up?" Sakura screamed. Temari finally closed her locker and they both left Naruto on the ground unconcious. Sasuke stared at Naruto as he struggled to get up.

"Loser.." Sasuke said and walked away to his Homeroom. Naruto ran to Sasuke. "What number is your homeroom?" Naruto asked. "109" Sasuke said plainly as they walked down the stairs."Cool! So is mine! I think thats Sakura's too so we all can chat!" Naruto chimed on. "Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sakura sat down in a chair next to Temari. "So what class do we have next?" Temari asked. Sakura looked down at her scedule. "Um..History with Mrs. Yoshizuru. She was my History teacher last year and very nice." Sakura stamered. Naruto walked into the room like a king. Sasuke walked in as casual as ever. He wore a blue short sleeve shirt with the Uchiha Fan symbol on tha back with black shorts that reached just below his knee. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Playboy" she mumbled. Temari grabbed Sakura's bag and got her headphones. "I just wana listen.

Naruto ran over to Temari. "Isn't that Sakura's and what are you listening to?" Naruto asked. Sasuke followed Naruto. "Green Day" Temari said without looking up. "Can I litsen to it too?" Naruto asked pleding. "Ask Sakura.." Temari answered simply. Naruto turned to Sakura with his puppy dog eyes. She smiled and gave him a no. "GODDAMNIT!" Naruto yelled. Sakura grabbed the other ear phone to listen.

**I'm the son of rage and love**

**The Jesus of Suburbia**

**From the bible of none of the above**

**On a steady diet of**

**Sodapop and ritalin**

**No one ever die for my sins in hell**

**As far as I can tell**

**At least the ones I got away with**

**But there's nothing wrong with me**

**This is how I'm supposed to be **

**In the land of make believe**

**That don't believe in me**

**Get my television fix**

**Sitting on my crucifix**

**The living room in my private womb**

**While the moms and brad's are away**

**To fall in love and fall in debt**

**To alcohol and cigarettes and mary jane**

**To keep me insane**

**Doing someone else's cocaine**

**But there's nothing wrong with me**

**This is how I'm supposed to be **

**In the land of make believe**

**That don't believe in me**

**At the center of the earth**

**In the parking lot**

**Of the 7-11 where I was taught**

**The motto was just a lie**

**It says 'Home is where your heart is'**

**But what a shame**

**'Cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same**

**We're beating out of time**

**City of the dead**

**At the end of another lost highway**

**Signs misleading to nowhere**

**City of the Damned**

**Lost children with dirtyfaces today**

**No one really seems to care**

**I read the graffiti in the bathroom stall**

**Like the holy scriptures in a shopping mall**

**And so it seemed to confess**

**It didn't say much but it only confirmed**

**That the center of the Earth is The End of the world**

**And I could really care less**

**City of the dead**

**At the end of another lost highway**

**Signs misleading to nowhere**

**City of the Damned**

**Lost children with dirtyfaces today**

**No one really seems to care**

Right before it went to the next part the homeroom teacher, Mr. Scildoze walked in. Temari imidiately stopped it, put it back into Sakura's bag and went back to her seat like everyone else. Sasuke sat in a close empty desk, right next to Sakura. "You won't have _any _clases today but you _must_ stay in here AKA Homeroom. You may talk but you cannot, I repeat _cannot _move your seats. Must I repeat?" Mr. Scildoze asked. "No Mr. Scildoze." The class echoed. _I have to sit NEXT to him for the entire day? _Sakura thought. Temari saw them sitting next to eachother. _They helped me so I'll be their MATCHMAKER! _Temari thought with a devilish grin. Sakura turned around to see Temari in a daze. "Hello.. Is Temari home.?" Sakura asked in a joke. Temari snapped back to reality. Naruto was already sitting next to Temari so they could chat in a group.

Sasuke would stare at Sakura but she'd never notice. _She's beautiful. I MUST have her.. _He would think to himself.

...INSIDE SASUKE'S MIND...

**"You like her, don't you?" Inner Sasuke said.**

**"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke said.**

**"I'm your INNER you.." Inner Sasuke yelled.**

**"Oh and I DON'T like her. Get it through your head!" Sasuke screamed.**

**"Oh. Sorry. I forgot you didn't LIKE her. You LOVE her.." Inner Sasuke said.**

**"I don't like her, nor love her!" Sasuke screamed.**

**"One day you'll thank me for telling you that your heart LOVES her. When you guys have kids and they are the most perfect children in the world.."Inner Sasuke said with a grin.**

**"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled ending their conversation.**

...OUT OF SASUKE'S MIND...

Sakura would stare as Sasuke but he's never notice.

...INSIDE SAKURA'S MIND...

**"You LOVE him don't you..?" Inner Sakura asked.**

**"I have a mere crush thats all!" Sakura yelled back.**

**"How come your staring at him when you called him a playboy?" Inner Sakura interogatted.**

**"Go away!" Sakura replied.**

**"MAKE ME!" Inner Sakura yelled sticking out her tounge then she left.**

...OUT OF SAKURA'S MIND...

"When does lunch start?" Temari asked Sakura. She peered down at her scedule finally noticing onyx eyes watching her everymove. "What is wrong.. PLAYBOY?" Sakura asked Sasuke amking him jump. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked cooly but nervous inside. "You were staring at me thats what I'm talking about. What THE Sasuke won't be caught dead staring at a girl because _he's _oh so _desparate_..?" Sakura asked hitting him where it hurts. She was excellent at interrogation and hitting their weakness. Sasuke gave her a scowl. "That'll be the day where I actually stalk somebody.." Sasuke said cool again. "Today is the day then.." Sakura said taking what he said right back at him.

Naruto let out a loud laugh. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEEE! You two are such a good _couple_!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke blushed while Sakura held it in and frowned. "Shut up, Naruto. He likes me but I don't like him." Sakura yelled. Temari chuckled as her matchmaking would soon begin. "Shut up. You have no clue how it is to have a crush on somebody.." Sasuke said. _Bad choice of words. VERY BAD! Run, run before you die of embrassement!"_ He yelled to himself. Sakura only smirked. "Well, you apparently have no clue because you don't know when you like somebody but I actually _have_ a clue. You have many fangirls and yet you care nothing about them. How can _you_ understand the complexeties of _love_.!" Sakura yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey! That chapet was extramely long right? All of them won't be this long. Atleast I hope. Well here are the song titles:**

**Song 1: BLVD of Broken Dreams**

**Song 2: American Idiot**

**Song 3: Jesus of Suburbia**

**We'll I hope you like it! I've spent about... 5 hours making it. Hope you think it's good!**

**C ya!**


	2. Let The Match MakingBEGIN!

**A/N: Thanks to people who reviewed(only one person). Well I JUST posted it 4/1 so how can I expect to have many reviews? Well I don't know how this chapter will come out but I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and none of these songs!

**Chapter 2: Let the matchmaking..BEGIN!**

_RECAP: _

_"Shut up. You have no clue how it is to have a crush on somebody.." Sasuke said. Bad choice of words. VERY BAD! Run, run before you die of embrassement!" He yelled to himself. Sakura only smirked. "Well, you apparently have no clue because you don't know when you like somebody but I actually have a clue. You have many fangirls and yet you care nothing about them. How can you understand the complexeties of love.!" Sakura yelled._

"_Love_? Why would I care about _love_? For me, crushes are bad enough.." Sasuke replied. "Your terrifyed, aren't you?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. A pinkish tint appeared on Sasuke's face. "No!" He argued. "This'll be SOO much _fun_!" Temari squeaked outloud. "What are you talking about, Temari?" Naruto asked. Temari smiled. "Nothing!" She yelled back. "Yeah _right_.." Naruto sarcastically said.

_DING DING DING!_

The bell rang, signaling them to go to lunch. Sakura jumped out of her seat and walked out the door. Temari followed her. Sasuke sat in his seat waiting for Naruto. "Sasuke..do you like Sakura?" Naruto asked him. "You dobe! Hell no!" Sasuke yelled with a faint blush on his face. Naruto saw it and rolled his eyes.

"Heya Ino, Hinata, Tenten!" Sakura yelled as her and Temari sat at a table with their lunch. Ino walked over with a blush on her face. "Whats up with her?" Sakura asked Hinata. "She has a new crush. On Shikamaru Nara. He said hi to her in the hallway to lunch and she's been blushing ever since!" Hinata explained.

"Who's that?" Temari asked with a semi-evil thought in her head. Sakura pointed to a guy with brown hair in a ponytail so his head looked like a pineapple, he had a green tanktop with a black jacket over it with forest green pants. "Thats Shikamaru Nara." Sakura said.

...INSIDE TEMARI'S MIND...

**"They are so perfect together!" Inner Temari yelled.**

**"I wonder how to get them together..." Temari replied.**

**"OHH! I have an idea!" Inner Temari screeched.**

**"What? What is it?" Temari asked.**

**"I'm you so you should know!" Inner Temari said.**

**"Oh yeah sorry! I know now! You DIRTY person!" Temari giggled.**

**"Hehe.. Your calling yourself DIRTY then. MAKE SURE IT WORKS!" Inner Temari replied.**

**"Hell ya! It'll work alright!" Temari screamed and ended their conversation.**

...OUT OF TEMARI'S MIND...

Temari let out a huge giggle out of nowhere. Sakura gave her a confused look. "Whats wrong Temari?" Sakura asked. Temari blushed. "Oh n-nothing!" Temari replied.

_DING DING DING!_

The bell rang for their 'student time' which most called '_RECESS!'_. Sakura walked up stairs. Hinata and Tenten followed her. Temari followed Ino up as she walked into the art room. _'Shikamaru is there as planned! GO TEMARI!' _Temari cheered in her head. She had an eisle right next to Shikamaru. "Ino! Lets use this one together!" Temari yelled. _'Phase one COMPLETE!' _She continued to yell in her head.

Ino walked over without hesitation. Temari left her a spot open right next to Shikamaru. When Ino was thinking of what to paint on her side, and when Shikamaru was facing Ino's side Temari bumped into Ino purposly knocking her off balance. She knocked and smacked lips with Shikamaru. _'SCORE! HELL YA!' _Temari screamed continuously in her mind.

Ino quickly blushed and so did Shikamaru. "I'm sorry.." Ino said still blushing. "Thats ok. Um hey Ino, can I talk to for a moment in the hallway,_alone_?" Shikamru hesitantly asked Ino. She nodded her head as a yes and she walked behind Shikamaru. Temari was smirking. Evily smirking that is.

_'Oh! This is EXTREMELY WONDERFUL! I THINK HE LIKES ME TOO! OMG!' _Ino yelled in her head while slightly blushing still. Shikamaru turned around. "I..." was all Shikamaru could say. "Go on..Don't be shy Shika..maru.." Ino said pausing between his name.

"I love you Ino! I have for a long time!" Shikamaru spitted out. Ino blushed as she kissed him. He kissed her back. Temari looked at the clock. "Its been 15minutes since they've been gone. I wonder if..oh my!" Temari mumbled. _'What if they are really making out?' _Temari said in her head.

After 20 minutes they walked back into the room. They held hands and were blushing. All the guys and the girls stared at them. _'I DID IT! ONE down... THREE to go! Now for um.. Sakura and Sasuke! YEAH! I knwo she LOVES him!' _Temari joyfully chanted in her head.

With Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten...

Sakura wandered into the music room. She picked up an electric guitar and closed the door while Hinata and Tenten slipped in. Hinata picked up some drum sticks and sat at the drumset. Tenten found her way to an acustic guitar. "Um.. What song?" Hinata asked Sakura. "Do you guys know 'Fall to Pieces' by Avril Lavigne?" Sakura asked. Hinata and Tenten nodded while Sakura started to sing.

**I looked away**

**Then I looked back at you**

**You tried to say**

**Things that you can't undo**

**If I had my way**

**I'd never get over you**

**Today's that day**

**I pray that we make it through**

**Make it through the fall**

**Make it through it all**

**I don't want to fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**'cause I'm in love with you**

**Your the only one**

**I'd be with 'till the end**

**When I come undone**

**You bring me back again**

**Back under that stars**

**Back into your arms**

**I don't want to fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**'cause I'm in love with you**

**Want to know who you are**

**Want to know where to start**

**I want to know what this means**

**Want to know how you feel**

**Want to know what is real**

**I want to know everything, everything**

**I don't want to fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want to fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**'cause I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

**'Cause I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

Sakura finally finsished when she saw Naruto and Sasuke standing infront of the door listening to her. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE?" Sakura screamed. Naruto crossed his arms and rolled his eyes while Sasuke walked over to Sakura. "You have a wonderful voice!" He admitted and he blushed and turned around to walk out. Sakura smiled, blushed, and had a dreamy look on her face. The guys left and she quickly snapped out of it.

Tenten smiled. "You like him don't you?" Tenten asked. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Sakura replied. "Your right..you LOVE him!" Hinata snapped. Sakura blushed. Tenten and Hinata patted her on the back. "You'll get 'em!" Hinata squealed. Sakura frowned. "I DON'T want HIM!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura pouted and went to the art room. She saw Ino and Shikamaru holding hands. She rushed to Temari. "What happened here?" Sakura said with a confused look on her face. "Shikamaru and Ino madeout in the hallway after they bumped into eachother and smacked lips!" Temari replied. Sakura smiled.

She ran back to the music room hoping to see Tenten and Hinata but they werent there. She shrugged and grabbed her headphones. "Lets play a little...Bon Jovi.." She mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes and tapped her foot to the music.

**It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night  
Just to get back home**

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone and all you do is think

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive  


**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive**

**  
I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces  
And I've rocked them all**

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive,Dead or alive,Dead or alive,Dead or alive,Dead or alive

Sakura opened her eyes to change the song to her next favorite.

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud**

Chorus:  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

Chorus:  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

Chorus:  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

Chorus:  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

Sakura smiled. She heard someone come in. She turned and Sasuke was sitting theire next to her. "What?" Sakura asked with an attitude. Sasuke smiled. "Can't I sit here?" He asked. "I don't care if you sit in this room but your sitting next me. There are other seats ya know!" Sakura replied. "I know. But I want to sit next to you.." He said while blushing. They leaned closer to eachother's lips.

Sakura and Sasuke said nothing they only kissed. After a few minutes they broke apart. Both blushed. Sakura smiled. "That was, wonder..ful." Sasuke admitted. "Yeah.." Sakura replied. They both smiled at eachother as Sasuke walked out still blushing. Once she was alone she jumped up for joy! _'Hell yeah!' _She screamed in her head. She skipped a few more songs and layed back to hear it.

**Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last**

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life, my pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone   
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you

**(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)**

You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life, my pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you

**(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)**

Forfeit the game   
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race   
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last  


**Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last**

**  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)   
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you**

**(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned) **

**You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)   
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you**

**(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned) **

Sakura finally shut off her music and ran to her locker. She grabbed her stuff and ran to her next class, Science. She was one of the first people there. Temari came in and sat next to her. Sasuke sat down on the other side of Sakura and Naruto behind Sakura. "Who's our teacher?" Temari questioned Sakura. She looked down at her scedule. "Ug... That pervert teacher, Kakashi. He's wither late or reading his perverted book, Icha Icha Paradise!" Sakura replied unhappily.

Kakashi finally entered the room 15minutes after class started. Some people were sleeping and others axting like morons. "Good morning. Sorry I was late I-" He was cut off but Naruto as usual. "LIAR! And don't use the excueses 'A black cat crossed my path', 'An old lady needed help crossing the street', 'My refrigerator was running', OR 'I had trouble getting out of bed' BECAUSE one: You used them last year and two: Its already 1:00pm so you could have gone home because I saw you in this room before the bell rang so DON'T AMEK EXCUSES!" Naruto screamed pointing a finger at him.

Kakashi sighed. "FINE! You caught me. I was reading my book and-" He was caught off by Sakura. "You were reading your PEVERTED book Icha Icha Paradise and couldn't look away PLUS your getting married to your PERVERTED book. Am I right?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded his head. The students were in shock of Sakura's last statement.

Naruto laughed. "Do you know who the author is? Its my sensei, Jiraya!" Naruto giggled. Sakura laughed inside. "Thats why the book is PERVERTED LIKE KAKASHI AND JIRAYA!" The class screamed in a laughing fit. Kakashi put his head down in shame.

**A/N: Thats the second chapter people! I hope you like it! Here are the song credits:**

**Song 1: Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne**

**Song 2: Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi**

**Song 3: It's My Life by Bon Jovi**

**Song 4: Points of Authority by Linkin Park**

**If you have any ideas for chapter 3, please review and/or e-mail me for reading!**


	3. The Bully, the dogboy, and the tension

**A/N: Sorry for it took so long! I'm balancing with 3 new chapters! Since I have 3 stories. Well, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to post a review stating your idea and i'll turn it with the story! I REALLY thank anime girl987 for reviewing chapter 2 and Songstress of Victory for reviewing chapter 1! I REALLY don't feel good today because of cramps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I ONLY own this plot and my character Kojun!**

**Chapter 3: The Bully, the dogboy, and the tension.**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Kakashi sighed. "FINE! You caught me. I was reading my book and-" He was caught off by Sakura. "You were reading your PEVERTED book Icha Icha Paradise and couldn't look away PLUS your getting married to your PERVERTED book. Am I right?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded his head. The students were in shock of Sakura's last statement._

_Naruto laughed. "Do you know who the author is? Its my sensei, Jiraya!" Naruto giggled. Sakura laughed inside. "Thats why the book is PERVERTED LIKE KAKASHI AND JIRAYA!" The class screamed in a laughing fit. Kakashi put his head down in shame._

Kakshi was fed up. "Can you not except my perverted-ness?" He cried. The class looked at him strangly. "ANYWAY! What the lesson Kakashi-pervert?" Naruto asked pointing a finger at him and shaking it.

Kakashi sighed. "OK! Another class will be joining us today fo-" He was cut off to hear the class moaning. "for a Sceince project. A girl and a boy from this class will be paired up with a boy and a girl from the other class leaving us with groups of four!". They heard footsteps outside the door and another class some in. Sakura smiled. She waved to Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Kojun. Temari looked at Sakura then looked to the girls she waved to. She smiled and waved also.

Kakashi cleared this throat. "Here are the teams! Let me read them aloud:

1- Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara.

2- Temari Kazkage, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga.

3- Tayuya Mokrezo, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Kunai, and Rock Lee.

4- Kankuro Kazkage, Gaara Kazkage, Kojun Mizuruku, and Shino Aburame.

Please get into your groups and work on your project." Kakashi instructed.

Naruto smiled and yelled "Yes Kakashi-Pervert!". Kakashi gave him a death glare. "Do you wish to go to the principal, Tsunade's, office?" Kakashi asked mockingly. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Hinata giggled and blushed.

* * *

Shino and Kojun grabbed materials and went to work. Gaara and Kankuro leaned against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" Kankuro asked Shino. Shino tilted his glasses. "Mixing highly toxic chemicals.." He replied. Shino had on a white turtleneck jacket that was unzipped and a navy shortsleeve shirt underneath with a pair of jeans on. Kojun slightly blushed. "What the fuck? Sorry, I don't speak geek.." Kankuro replied. Kojun put down her materials to give a death glare to Kankuro. "Sorry, we don't speak the language of:

I-fail-alot-so-I-pick-on-smarter-people-to-boost-up-my-confidence-which-never-works-'cause-i'm-so-stupid-and-idiotic!" Kojun screamed. Shino gave her his only smile. Yes, the first time he smiled. (A/N: OMG! Takes picture of moment! This is a once in a lifetime chance!) Kojun's face turned a new, bright, shade of red.

* * *

Tenten grabbed a chemical from Neji to place it in the mix. Lee smiled at Tayuya. "EW! Gross, a rejected, ass-ugly, monkey escaped the zoo!" Tayuya shrieked. Lee bowed his head, crying. "Get a damn grip you fucking monkey!" Tayuya screamed. "Could you two SHUT THE HELL UP?" Tenten yelled. Lee nodded a yes. "Whats it to you, Ten?" Tayuya smirked. Tenten finsihed pouring the chemicals and faced Tayuya. "Can you shut the fuck up for just ONE MINUTE OF YOUR LIFE!" Tenten replied harshly. Tayuya shook her head and punched Tenten in the jaw. She flinched and wiped the blood. "You sooo didn't just do that you fatass.." Tenten said. Tayuya frowned. "I am NOT fat!" She replied as Tenten punched her face, making her bleed alot. She wiped her face getting some blood off.

"KIDS! Settle down! No Bloody fights in MY classroom!" Kakashi scolded. Tayuya sighed and so did Tenten. "Fine.." They both mumbled.

* * *

Kiba's dog, Akamaru, crawled onto Temari's head without her noticing. Akamaru suddenly barked and scared her. She jumped about 5 feet in the air. She landed on her feet putting her hand on her chest. Kiba started laughing. Naruto yelled at Kiba and Kiba yelled at Naruto. Hinata loved hearing Naruto's voice. "Isn't that right, Hinata?" Naruto yelled out. Hinata came back to reality and nodded without knowing what was going on. "AWWW! That is so shit! Akamaru doesn't smell worse than Naruto!" Kiba defended. Hinata giggled and blushed. Naruto put his arm around Hinata's neck making her blush and nearly faint. Temari patted her back and whispered "Hinata, you ok?". Hinata shook her head as a yes and blushed a deep shade of crimson. Naruto looked at her face. "Your pretty, do ya know that?" Naruto asked Hinata. She giggled and blushed. "Your-r the-e f-first pers-s-o-on tha-at told-d m-m-e-e.." She replied stuttering. Naruto looked shocked. "I thought you had a boyfriend!" He said kissing her on the lips. She blushed and smiled. After they broke away. She blushed even more. "Hinata, are you a cherry?" Temari asked jokingly. Hinata giggled. "No.." She replied.

* * *

Sakura watched Hinata turn into a cherry while Ino was mixing the wrong chemicals making Shikamaru scream at her. "What the hell is wrong with you, you troublesome woman!" He yelled. "There is NO instructions to his thing! HELP!" She begged. Sakura turned her head and laughed. "Ino, are you THAT stupid. You mix the green with blue and add a drop of pink, purple, and yellow!" Sakura replied. Ino frowned. "You should have told me EARLIER Shika!" She whined. Sakura giggled. She looked at Sasuke. "Still as lazy as usual, huh?" She asked him. He looked at her and shrugged. "Hn." He answerd. She slapped her forehead in grief. "You are so COMPLICATED!" She complained. Ino smiled and started singing..

"Why you have to go and make things so complicated.. I see the way you acting li-" She was cut off with Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura's whines. "STOP!" They yelled. Ino shrugged. "I got caught up in the moment..." She explained. She poured in too much yellow mix. Sakura grabbed it from her. "Do ya wana cause an EXPLOSION?" Sakura asked in a high voice. "What?" Ino asked. "GOD! You need to pour in TWO drops of yellow, not the entire container!" Sakura explained. Sasuke took the pink and placed two drops of it in the mix completing it. "There is my effort!" Sasuke said happy at his work. Sakura slapped her forehead once more. Kakashi scooted off to their table with his head buried in his book.

"Complete?" Kakashi asked. They all nodded. "Good." He said. "OH LORD! He did NOT just take off her clothes AND.." He gasped while relizing her was yelling outloud. He blushed. "Sorry about that.." He said in utter embarrasment. The classes' jaws dropped down to the floor. "That was...awkward.." Ino admitted. "You can say that again.." Sakura said. "That.." Ino said jokingly. Sakura glared at Ino. Ino shrugged. "Irrisistable, like my Shika!" Ino said with joy. Shikamaru looked at her. "Your SOO troublesome, woman..." Shikamaru uttered. Ino smirked. "I know!"

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 3! I hope you liked it! I will be away on vacation without my computer so I may not update for awhile. I'm leaving on 4/21/06 and coming back on 4/29/06. I'll be writing up chapter ti'll then. I hopefully will have a new chapter out before May 1st! Thanks! -Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha**


	4. Temari's Wrath! by: Kiba Inuzuka

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Oh and thank you tinystarkitten for your idea! It does cointain her idea and I am taking in her criticizum(is that how you spell it?). ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I won't be updating untill 4/29 OR 4/30. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I ONLY own this plot and Kojun. I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Four: Temari's Wrath! by: Kiba Inuzuka

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_"Complete?" Kakashi asked. They all nodded. "Good." He said. "OH LORD! He did NOT just take off her clothes AND.." He gasped while relizing her was yelling outloud. He blushed. "Sorry about that.." He said in utter embarrasment. The classes' jaws dropped down to the floor. "That was...awkward.." Ino admitted. "You can say that again.." Sakura said. "That.." Ino said jokingly. Sakura glared at Ino. Ino shrugged. "Irrisistable, like my Shika!" Ino said with joy. Shikamaru looked at her. "Your SOO troublesome, woman..." Shikamaru uttered. Ino smirked. "I know!"_

Shikamaru sighed. "What do we do now? Sleep?" Sasuke asked. "Bum.." Sakura muttered. "What did you say?" He asked. "I said your a bum! All you think about is how much sleep you can get, how much food you'll get at lunch, and how much you _love_ others doing your work for you!" Sakura retorted. Kakashi cleared his throat so the students would pay attention. "Class?" Kakashi asked. "Hai" The class chorused. "As all you know, since it's the begining of October, there will be the Halloween dance. You _must _wear costumes. There will also be a Costume Contest. The principal, Tsunade, will discuss this at lunch." Kakashi informed.

Temari closed her eyes as Akamaru licked her hand, without her noticing of course. She wiped her face with her hand, now noticing how slimy it was. She relized that Akamaru had licked her. "Aw! Goddamit all!" She yelled. Kiba went into a laughing fit. She glared at him. "Shut it, dogboy!" She screamed. He quietly stopped. He took out a clean notebook and wrote _Temari's Wrath! by: Kiba Inuzuka_. He turned to the first page and wrote:

_Chapter 1: Dog, and the Demon_

_A small dog started to lick her hand before she wiped her face with it. She went phsyco.-ends chapter one..-

* * *

_

Temari looked at his book. "Bitch!" She yelled. She heard screaming from the other side of the room. She turned to see Tenten yelling at a girl with long red hair. She wore jeans and a red tank-top. "Shut up Tayuya!" Tenten yelled. What if I don't, Ten?" The girl yelled back. Temari covered her ears. "Can you two shut up?" Temari yelled. The two girls glared at her. "Why should I?" Tayuya asked as she walked up to Temari. "Cause your ugly and annoying." Temari retorted. "Wana fight?" Tayuya asked as she rolled up her sleeves.

Kiba's eyes wandered onto Temari. She saw him at the corner of her eye. She looked at him. Fear was in his eyes. _But, why?_ Temari asked herself.

**'DUH! He likes you!' Inner Temari boomed.**

**'Why do ya think?' Temari retorted.**

**'He's looking at you with fearful eyes..DUH!' Inner Temari obviously stated.**

**'How is that a problem?' Temari said, not understanding.**

**'He's scared that you'll get hurt!' Inner Temari yelled.**

**'Even Gaara and Kankuro would get scared that I'll get hurt!' Temari defended.**

**'Wana show him how strong you are in body, mind, and soul?' Inner Temari interrogated.**

**'DUH! Body with strength. Mind with strategies. AND soul with determination.' Temari easily stated.**

**Inner Temari slapped her head then yelled'NO YOU IDIOT! Not literally! As in your willingness to stand up for your friends WITHOUT getting hurt!'**

**'FINE! Then how will I make it look like I'm not being a wussy?' Temari boomed.**

**Inner Temari slapped her forehead and fell to the ground.'ARE YOU STUPIDER THAN GAARA AND KANKURO YOU DAMN...YOU!' **

**'Fine, fine, fine. I'll figure it out on my own and I don't need your non-advice!' Temari yelled as she ended her discussion with her Inner-Self.**

Temari let out a sigh as she put her hand up to stop Tayuya. "I don't need to prove myself to you. You'll just be a waste of my time." Temari said. _Idiot! Your getting her mad now! RUN! Run while you can still LIVE! _her Inner-Self called out. Tayuya chuckled. "You think that i'll go _easy _on _you_?" She asked. This time, Temari chuckled. "You musn't go easy on me. I'll beat your sorry-" She was interupted by the bell. Tayuya let out a snort. "HA HA! Tayuya is a pig!" A loud mouth let out. Geez. Wonder who that is.

* * *

Temari and Tayuya turned around. "Your still an idiot, Naruto!" Temari said as she swayed her head in sorrow for Naruto, for he'll probly die. Tayuya went to punch his face as Temari grabbed her wrist. "I know, he deserves it but, I won't let you punch anyone of my friends.." Temari said, clenching Tayuya's wrist tighter untill is was fully white(or is it red?) from loss of blood circulation.

"Do you think that it hurts me?" Tayuya asked smiling. "I don't give a damn." Temari said as she dug her nails into Tayuya's skin. She winced at the pain. Temari let go finally. Her skin slowly became her normal color. Blood trickled down her wrist like rain. Temari exited to room to her next class. Kiba ran next to her. "Why didn't you fight her? Why were you so pretective of your friends?" he asked, Akamaru poking his head out of Kiba's jacket.

"Like I said, she'd be a waste of my time!" Temari smirked. "Yeah, I saw how you made a fool out of the toughest gir-person in school!" He said. "OO! Almost forgot!" He yelled while taking out his book titled _Temari's Wrath! by: Kiba Inuzuka _'AGAIN'! He quickly turned to the second page and swiftly wrote:

_Chapter 2: Tayuya VERSUS Temari!_

_She dug her claw-like nails into Tayuya's skin, making blood run down her arm like a vast river! Soley, because she messed with Tenten!_

_bum bum bum bum BUM!- _he concluded as he smiled.

Temari smacked her forehead in grief.

"Well, bye!" Kiba said as he ran off to his next class. Temari smiled as she watched his back run down the hall. She spotted pink hair walk into a classroom and ran into that class, knowing it was Sakura. She sat in the spot Sakura was saving her. "What class is this?" Temari whispered to Sakura. "Home Economics, this year is..Cooking." Sakura said. Sasuke and Naruto overheard. They buried their heads into their arms. They both mentally swore to kill the Cooking teacher.

* * *

**A/N: Halo! Hope you liked this chapter. Yes, now you know why it's called Temari's Wrath! by: Kiba Inuzuka. He did help me out...NOT!**

**Kiba: Then why is my name in the title?**

**SWSU: 'Cause it's the title of your book Dog-Biscuits for brains!**

**Kiba: Oh..yeah!**

**-I smack my forehead in grief(LOL. I always say that)-**


	5. Take Down Plan 1: Kankuro's Destruction

**A/N: REALLY Sry for the VERY late update. I was going to update yesturday but my internet froze and stuff. OH WELL! Anyways..I hope you likes last chapter and I hope you will like this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I ONLY own this plot and my OC's. NOT Naruto. If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be mine...MU HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA! **

**Sasuke: Never mind her. She forgot to take her pills this morning and she has her problem this week. Oh joy!**

**SWSU: WFT? My peri-PROBLEM has NOTHING to do with your concern!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Oh, hi Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Great. More joy. Sakura is here!**

**Sakura: Shutup Sasuke-kun!**

**SWSU: SASUKE-KUN!**

**Sasuke: WHAT?**

**SWSU: It's either Sakura-chan or those other fangirls!**

**Sasuke: Can't I just be alone! Can't you leave me alone?**

**SWSU: With Sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: YEA!-drags Sasuke somewhere andyeah-**

**Sasuke: NOOOOOOO!**

**SWSU: WHATEVER!**

**Chapter Five: Take Down Plan 1: Kankuro's Destruction Phase: 1

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_"Well, bye!" Kiba said as he ran off to his next class. Temari smiled as she watched his back run down the hall. She spotted pink hair walk into a classroom and ran into that class, knowing it was Sakura. She sat in the spot Sakura was saving her. "What class is this?" Temari whispered to Sakura. "Home Economics, this year is..Cooking." Sakura said. Sasuke and Naruto overheard. They buried their heads into their arms. They both mentally swore to kill the Cooking teacher._

As Naruto and Sasuke banged their heads against their desks, the teacher walked in. She had crimson eyes and black hair. She had a long, red dress that had a slit on the left side. On the edge of the slit were small ribbons that were glittered making all of the guys stare at her. Well, all except Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara.

"Good morning class! I am your Home Ec. teacher. This year is cooking! Please, class, call me Kurenai. Please sit yourselves at the tables in the back of the room and wait for my instructions." Kurenai said as she pointed to the back of the room. Nobody noticed it but they looked in awe. They now noticed the room was _huge_! And I mean _huge_. Sakura, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara sat at one table. Kankuro sat with new best-friend, and new friend. Best-friend: An imaginary person he likes to call Seth. New Friend: Neji. Neji rolled his eyes as Kankuro continued to talk to Seth with worthless conversations and her would laugh constantly then tell Neji the joke Seth had told him.

* * *

Neji wrote down the worthless stuff Kankuro ranted about just because he was just SOO bored. Neji's Notebook:

_Hyuuga Neji_

_First day of school...September 6._

_Class: Home Ec. AKA Cooking_

_Teacher: Kurenai_

_Notes:_

_Cooking sucks..I HATE it..The guys in the class LOVE our teacher like she's the goddess..Kankuro is gone mental by having an imaginary friend named Seth. Kankuro describes him as tall, white hair, and ruby eyes. He just tells me this stuff so randomly._

_---Other:_

_Kankuro is talking to 'Seth' again. 'Seth' seems annoying even though he isn't real. I swear, that Kankuro is a totall ass. Seriosuly. Kankuro and Seth's 'Conversation':_

_**Kankuro: Seth. DUDE! I like this chick in my class. Her name is Annaliz. Her hair is SOO purple it's not funny! Her eyes, oh my! They are the most beautiful shade of purple I have ever seen in someone's eyes! She must love purple since that's her entire wardrobe. Hmm. Annaliz Kazkage. Sounds nice, don't it? Seth? How can I get her to like me?**_

_**Seth: ...**_

_**Kankuro: OH DUDE! That's so hilarious thats not even funny! Thats a great idea though. Prank the dude she likes and make sure she notices me..**_

_**Seth: ...**_

_**Kankuro: Oh yea! And that Sakura! Her pink hair, those emerald orbs she calls eyes... Seth, don't tell ANYBODY this. This is my deepest secret! I have a crush on Temari. YES! My own sister. She is really hot, don't cha think?**_

_**Seth: ...**_

_**Kankuro: Oh! I get it now, you don't wana get in trouble. I don't know why your name isn't even called for the attendance. OH and that teacher, Kurenai is SO HOT GOD DAMN IT! Neji probly wants to talk with me to so talk with you after class, okay Seth?**_

_They are truley annoying. I CANNOT WAIT UNTILL THE DAY IS DONE AND OVER WITH!_

_---_

_Reminder: Be friends with Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Temari to get AWAY from Kankuro and his 'Seth'. Besides, I was friends with Sakura once so why can't we be friends again?

* * *

_

With that written, Neji took up all his stuff and sat at the other table in the avalible seat. "Is Kankuro talking to Seth, again?" Temari asked. Neji nodded and handed Temari his notebook and pointed out about Kankuro's conversation. "Gaara, we can ruin Kankuro's life with this. "Read his third saying." Neji said, pointing to where it said:

_**'Kankuro: Oh yea! And that Sakura! Her pink hair, those emerald orbs she calls eyes... Seth, don't tell ANYBODY this. This is my deepest secret! I have a crush on Temari. YES! My own sister. She is really hot, don't cha think?'**_

Sakura and Temari nearly fainted. "Let's kill him.." Sakura commaned in a deadly voice, fist in the air, drawing attention to their table. Gaara smacked her fist to put it down. Sakura put it down with a frown plastered on her face. Temari nodded at Sakura's statment and Sakura now raised _both_ fists in the air. This time, Sasuke smacked her head and she punched him. "Ass.." She mumbled. "Bitch.." He replied.

"Ok. Call me tonight so we can all talk or we can instant message with our takedown plan for Kankuro." Temari and they all nodded. "Let's go with the instant messaging." Sakura said as she wrote down her IM address on a paper and handed it to Temari. Temari nodded and wrote down hers. "How 'bout we meet on Chatroom 213 at 7:30pm?" Sakura said as the others nodded.

* * *

**The bell rang and everyone went home(A/N: Yes, short classes but I wanted to get the school part over with).

* * *

**

Temari walked home with her two brothers. Once they reached home, the three went up to their separate rooms. Once it was about 7:25, Temari went to Chatroom 213. Here's what happened:

**rockmusicluvr has logged on**

**rockmusicluvr: Hello?**

**stressedwit2bros67 has logged on**

**stressedwit2bros67: Hi Sakura.**

**rockmusicluvr: Oh, hi Temari!**

**thehotone#1 has logged on**

**thehotone#1: Hello?**

**rockmusicluvr: And you are..?**

**thehotone#1: Ino..DUH!**

**stressedwit2bros67: Oh hi Ino, It's Temari.**

**seths1andonly had logged on**

**seths1andonly: HELLO GIRLS!**

**stressedwit2bros67: Ummm WHO ARE YOU?**

**seths1andonly: It's ur bro, Kankuro.**

**stressedwit2bros67: Kankuro, get ur ass off the computer and away from OUR chatroom.**

**seths1andonly: FINE! I'LL LEAVE!**

**seths1andonly has logged off**

**thefiredragoninhell had logged on**

**stressedwit2bros67: Oh, hi Gaara.**

**thefiredragoninhell: How'd ya know it was me?**

**stressedwit2bros67: Dude, your sitting right next to me.**

**hellsfavoritedemon has logged on**

**rockmusicluvr: Hello Sasuke..**

**thehotone#1: Sakura, this was OUR chatroom. Now it's infested with...PEOPLE!**

**rockmusicluvr: Ino, chill. I asked them to meet here for Kankuro's destruction plan. U can be apart of this but you weren't in the beggining.**

**thehotone#1: OK. Bye Sakura, Temari, Gaara, and Sasuke!**

**thehotone#1 has logged off**

**hellsfavoritedemon: So..who's here?**

**rockmusicluvr: Um me, Temari, and Gaara. Were missing Naruto and Neji.**

**ramensonlylover has logged on**

**ramensonlylover: Guess who this is!**

**hellsfavoritedemon: It's the idiot. Naruto. Oh and we can tell by your username. Dobe.**

**thefiredragoninhell: All we need is Neji and we can start Kankuro's take-down plan!**

**stressedwit2bros67: YEA! And I can't believe he likes me and Sakura. Mainly ME! He's gay! Oh and I heard him having sex with Seth. SETH IS IMAGINARY!**

**thenumberoneforever has logged on**

**thenumberoneforever: Just to let you know, it's Neji.**

**rockmusicluvr: Yea. I knew from a long time ago.**

**ramensonlylover: Ok. How are we gonna take down Kankuro?**

**thefiredragoninhell: OO! I have he perfect plan! It's to-

* * *

**

**A/N: Left off there for now! Hopefully chapter 6 will come soon! Long title, I know. I hoped you liked it. I think that chapter was long enough! How'd ya like it so far? Hope you liked it. I know, I miss my deadlines SOO much but sometimes I have things going on like my job at the Animal Shelter and playing Softball. My games are like every three nights. R&R!**

**-Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha-**


	6. Take Down Plan 1: Kankuro's Destruction2

**A/N: I am seriously sorry for the long awaited update! Since it's school vacation now and Im already boared to death, chapters will come faster, promise!**

**Chapter Six: Take Down Plan 1: Kankuro's Destruction Phase: 2**

_RECAP:_

_rockmusicluvr: Um me, Temari, and Gaara. Were missing Naruto and Neji._

_ramensonlylover has logged on_

_ramensonlylover: Guess who this is!_

_hellsfavoritedemon: It's the idiot. Naruto. Oh and we can tell by your username. Dobe._

_thefiredragoninhell: All we need is Neji and we can start Kankuro's take-down plan!_

_stressedwit2bros67: YEA! And I can't believe he likes me and Sakura. Mainly ME! He's gay! Oh and I heard him having sex with Seth. SETH IS IMAGINARY!_

_thenumberoneforever has logged on_

_thenumberoneforever: Just to let you know, it's Neji._

_rockmusicluvr: Yea. I knew from a long time ago._

_ramensonlylover: Ok. How are we gonna take down Kankuro?_

_thefiredragoninhell: OO! I have he perfect plan! It's to-

* * *

_

**ramensonlylover: Go on Gaara...**

**thefiredragoninhell: Temari?**

**stressedwit2bros67: Yea?**

**thefiredragoninhell: Do you know what Kankuro's computer password is?**

**stressedwit2bros67: Yea! It's: seth1is1meh1baby**

**rockmusicluvr: So wat about it Gaara?**

**hellsfavoritedemon: This is a waste of my time.**

**thenumberoneforever: I have better things to do then if this will end...**

**thefiredragoninhell: He has a diary in his computer so I can just enter his password and find his secrets. Then, I can print it as a book called Kankuro's Fluffy Diary.So, they will all laugh. Since Neji told us what he was talking about, I can also write that down incase it's not in the diary. Plus, to make it better, he's had that all his life so there is every tiny detail!**

**ramensonlylover: good thinking there Gaara!**

**stressedwit2bros67: Ok, everybody, since we are all on the same bus, we'll discuss it there.**

**thenumberoneforever: Yes but he is also on our bus, correct?**

**rockmusicluvr: Unfortunatly**

**hellsfavoritedemon: Well, one of the kids in the back is his friend now, right? Rock Lee is his name. Temari, make sure he sits with Lee and well sit in the front and discuss the matter.**

**thefiredragoninhell: Yes, very good thinking there, Uchiha.**

**ramensonlylover: OKAY! Then it's settled! **

**rockmusicluver: K, I'll make sure I permanently delete this chat room or else Kankuro will find it and read this entire thing!**

**stressedwit2bros67: K, thanks Sakura! Bye!**

**stressedwit2bros67 has logged off**

**thenumberoneforever: I gotta go too, bye.**

**thenumberoneforever has logged off**

**rockmusicluvr: K, see you in school tomorrow!**

**thefiredragoninhell: I have to go too, gotta start working on the plan.**

**thefiredragoninhell has logged off**

**ramensonlylover: Gotta go too! My ramen is getting cold! Bye Sakura-chan and Sasuke!**

**ramensonlylover has logged off**

**rockmusicluvr: See ya Gaara and Naruto!**

**hellsfavoritedemon: I have to go too, bye Sakura.**

**hellsfavoritedemon has logged off**

**rockmusicluvr: Bye!**

**rockmusicluvr decided to delete these chat messages**

**-BOOM-**

**chat messages deleted

* * *

**

Sakura threw her arms in the air along wit a loud yawn. She ate some bread at the current time of 8:15. She groaned with saying "Why must I go to bed at 8:30?". She then got into her pajamas and watched 15minutes of TV. She sighed. Her mom was never home. (A/N: Her dad died but that will have an impact in the next few chapters, hopefully ) After the show was over, she walked upstairs drowsily and plopped in her bed. She drifted to sleep.

**BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!**

She threw her fist onto the alarmclock and crushed it. "DAMNIT! SCREW YOU SCHOOL AND ALARM CLOCK!" She yelled so loud that people in America could hear her.

* * *

_My house(in America)_

I could hear a faint noise. It sounded like _DAMNIT! SCREW YOU SCHOOL AND ALARM CLOCK!_. "What in the world?" I asked myself. "Where the hell did that come from?" My sister, Megan, asked, more like screeched. "MEG! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled back at her._(A/N: _

_Me: That was weird._

_Megan: HAHA! Bec! U made me in the story!_

_Me: NEVER MEANT TO!_

_Megan: Wat? U HATE ME DON'T U?_

_Me: YUP! That I do! Anyways, sorry to interupt your reading time!)

* * *

_

_Back to Sakura's house IN THE ANIME WORLD..._

Like I was saying,

She sighed _Only day two...9 more weeks and the first semester is over..._ She thought. She took a shower then got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and ate breakfast. With grabing her backpack, she was out the door. Today, her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She wore a green shirt that says 'Green Day' in black jeans and some black jeans with a chain on both sides. She stood at the bus stop for which seemed like hours, which was actually 3 minutes before the bus came. She sat in an empty seat since she was the first bus stop. Next was Ino's.

Ino practically ran onto the bus. He hair was also in a messy ponytail. Her shirt was purple that says 'I'm so hot, deal with it' in black letters and some black jeans with a chian on the left side. Sakura laughed. "So we decided to wear the same pants today!" She said as she let Ino get on the inside of the seat. "HAHA! I guess we did." Indeed, they were wearing the same EXACT pants and same size too. "Why in the front?" Ino asked. "Oh! Were planning Kankuro's destruction plan! Its hilarious!..." Sakura said and explained what happened and their plan.

Suddenly, Ino lost her control of breathing due to laughter. As the rest came on the bus, sure enough, Kankuro and Lee ran into the back while the 'gang' sat in the front. Ino and Sakura sat in the seat behind the driver. Neji and Naruto in back of them. Across from Sakura sat Gaara and Temari. Across from Neji and Naruto sat Sasuke. Ino pointed at Gaara who gave her a confused look. "The..plan..Sakura..told..me..was..so..hil.ari.ous!" She said in between pants due to loss of air. (A/N: I will NOT explain what the others wore. What they are all wearing today are what they will ear for the rest of the year!)

* * *

The bus driver suddenly jerked the bus to a stop. The 'gang' fell to the floor and Neji smashed his head against the metal part of the seat. "Damn!" He yelled. Temari screamed "What the!" As she saw the perverted busdriver check out the women that were in small bikinis on their way to the beach. Sakura punched the pervert's head. "Why must our bus driver be the one, the ONLY, pervert Jiraiya!" Ino screeched.

This so called Jiraiya rubbed his aching head. "BUT I NEED THEM FOR ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" He replied. All the kids on the bus sweatdropped. Jiraiya put his head down and gave up. He started driving the bus again, like any normal person would. The kids sighed in relief and they all went back to their normal lives.

"Gaara, where's the book?" Naruto asked. Gaara took out a pink and fuzzy book. Sure enough, the title was Kankuro's Fluffy Diary. They all held in their laughs. "Now, where are the copies?" He asked again. Gaara sure enough, had a plan. "See, I am having them sent to the school and distributed after recess. Also, I made sure that the school is cancelling 5th period (which is after recess) so everybody can read it. Every student will gather in the cafe to get their books and everybody will go outside to read them!" He explained.

* * *

Temari hugged him. "My little brother is a genious!" The 'gang' sweatdropped as Gaara was struggling to get out of her grasp. "Help!" Were his last words, before he died. LOL. No, what kind of author would I be If Gaara died? Actually, he fainted!

Temari looked at him. "Gaara?" She poked his head. No response. The background turned to black as she cried "GAARA!" as if he was dead. He suddenly regained conciousness. Temari's background was yellow for 'happiness' as she was cring tears of joy "Gaara! Your alive! Your ALI-IVE!"

"I'm surprised he's alive.." Ino whispered to Sakura. She just nodded her head in reply. The bus slowed to a stop. _Great timing!_ Gaara thought as he quickly, rather too quickly, got up and **raced** out of the bus and ran into the building as if he was being chased by a molester.

Temari had a confused look on her face as she got up and ran looking for him throughout the building. Sakura held in her chuckle as Temari looked as she was gonna cry. Meanwhile, Kankuro could perfectly see the look on Temari's face. "Thats Temari.". She turned around to see Kankuro pointing to her. He was talking to a green-spandex wearing, Bushy eyebrow, large&round-eyed-**FREAK!** She nearly died at the look on his face. "EWW! THE WHO HELL IS HE! HE'S SO UGLY IM GONNA DIE!" She screamed so loud that Americans could hear her. (A/N: Here we go, AGAIN! lol)

* * *

_My House, In America_

I'm silently reading my book when I hear...

_"EWW! THE WHO HELL IS HE! HE'S SO UGLY IM GONNA DIE!"_

in the distance. Maybe another continent?

"Becca! What was that?" Megan asked me, rubbing her sore eyes.

"Meg, I told you STAY IN YOUR ROOM! YOU HAVE PINK-EYE AND I'M NOT GONNA CATCH IT!" I screamed only as loud so she can understand perfectly.

"Damn! Don't gotta hurt my fucking eardrums!" She yelled back as I groaned.

_Little sisters are such a pain in the ass.._ I thought as we bring you back to Konoha..

* * *

_Konoha High..._

The freak walked to her and pointed his finger at her, signalising that he means business. "YOU! I am not a FREAK! Nore am I ugly! SO JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled while Temari was mouthing what he was saying and making her hand move as if it was talking. The freak was about to punch her when, Kankuro stopped the punch. "Lee, just because Temari is on her period doesn't mean you can punch her." He explained as Temari snapped.

She was surrounded in flames and became HUGE and stood behing Kankuro. "KANKURO! 1, I am NOT ON MY PERIOD! 2, IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! 3, DO YOU THINK ANYONE OF HIS STANDARDS COULD PUNCH ME? AND 4, YOUR GONNA DIE!" She yelled as her voice changed and was very evil. Kankuro became very small and ran around like he was wearing a straight jacket and just came outta the 'happy hotel'.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while and I am SO SORRY for making you guys wait almost 2 months for this! I hoped this made up for it. I will try to update ASAP! Since I live in America, the senglish series doesn't swear or use suffix like Sasuke-kun or anything. But, I watch most of the episodes online or see them in youtube. But, I know NOTHING about the suffix but I'll use what I see in the MILLIONS of fanfiction I read and use what I know in my story! I also HATE the english series. Especially since in the beginning, this series cut out the kissing scene of Sasuke and Naruto. And, they also cut out the swears which makes it better in my opinion! lol. bye**


	7. So The Story Goes On

**A/N: Heyyyyy. This is Candice. I am also in this account so I will write some chapters since Becca has MAJOR writor's block for ALL her stories. I'm not as good as her(maybe better) but still..onward with the chapter.**

**Becca: Candice you dumbass! Do you know ANYTHING about the DISCLAIMER?**

**Candice: Disclaimer? Wats that?**

**Becca: DUMB-ASSSSSSSSSS! I'll do it! Watch and learn!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Only my OC's, the Jaskengar, and 1 song in here thats not mine. **

**Gomen for the late update! This chappie explains stuff. I was asked to show how Sakura and Neji were friends. ITS IN HERE!**

**-lol- this damned chatper took me FOREVER to write and get it right so BE HAPPY! oh, R&R! Now, here, watch the kids break the code.**

**Chapter 7: So The Story Goes On**

_RECAP:_

_She was surrounded in flames and became HUGE and stood behing Kankuro. "KANKURO! 1, I am NOT ON MY PERIOD! 2, IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! 3, DO YOU THINK ANYONE OF HIS STANDARDS COULD PUNCH ME? AND 4, YOUR GONNA DIE!" She yelled as her voice changed and was very evil. Kankuro became very small and ran around like he was wearing a straight jacket and just came outta the 'happy hotel'._

Sakura sweatdropped. "Temari! Are you done?" She barked. Temari nodded her head and walked over to where her friends were leaving a very frightened chibi-Kankuro. Sakura felt her phone vibrate and the lyrics to her favorite song played. The song? Bullet for my Valentine's Tears Don't Fall.(AN: That's Becca's fave song) She took out her black flip-camera phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey"

"What?"

"NO!"

"This cannot be happening"

"I refuse"

"I'll stay if I want to"

"Whatever"

And with that, she hung up. She put it back in her bag and she started running away into the building. "What's wrong" Ino asked but got a rude answer of 'Nothing' or 'None of your business' They all just sighed and ran. Ino ran after her and finally caught a glimpse of pink tresses running into the girl's room. "I'll be back" Ino said as she ran after Sakura.

--

(Girl's room. Sakura's POV)

_Nobody is ever in the bathroom so I know i'm safe. _I thought. I started crying. Yes, crying. I never cried. Well since **that time**. My tears flew harder as I recalled the convo.

_Hello?_

_**Sakura it's me, your mom**_

_Oh hey_

_**Dear, were moving**_

_What?_

_**Were moving to America**_

_NO!_

_**Yes..**_

_This cannot be happening_

_**But it is, so deal with it Sakura**_

_I refuse_

_**I'm not letting you stay here**_

_I'll stay if I want to_

_**Your not staying**_

_Whatever_

_**Sak-**_

_-The phone was disconnetced-_

"Sakura! Are you alright in there? Sakura?" I heard Ino calling. "Go away!" I answered harshly. I really didn't feel like talking to _anybody_ right now. "I'm coming in like it or not!" She answered. _That was the **same** tone of voice mom was using..._ I thought as that made my tears flow harder. Ino came in and saw me crying, no noise, just tears. I was also thinking about the only times two I cried.

_xxFLASHBACK(Normal POV)xx_

_A 3 yr old Sakura came running up to her silver-haired dad. "Daddy! Why are you going?" She whined. He threw his arms up in the air and sceamed. "Sakura! Your _SOO_ hopeless. Everytime I try to teach you, but you just mess up! Your older brother was better than you at your age! You are so pathetic!" As if on que, her older brother came in. "Yes sis, your seriously pathetic. Now we know who has the brains of the family.." Kabuto said(AN: Oh and right now, Kabuto is 6 so they are 3yrs apart) "While I go to the Academy for the EXTREMELY gifted, you go to the Academy for the EXTREMELY lame!" Kabuto smirked._

_Just then, her pink-haired mother walked in and lifted Sakura up. "Our daughter is not pathetic, Shisteru! Kabuto is a boy and things come quicker to boys when it comes to what your tyring to teach her! She has more common sense than he'll ever have!" She defended. Shisteru smirked. "Kabuto I must be going now. Goodbye, assholes, Kiri and Sakura." He then left._

_--_

_There were huge screams from outside. The village, was being attacked by a monster. The monster seemed to be hiding inside a human, of course, since it had hair. Blonde hair to be exact. It's skin color was a pale white and you could barely see it's hair held in 4 ponytails. It's roar was earshattering. "It's the Jaskengar! The Jaskengar!" Village people yelled right before the 'Jaskengar' stepped on them, crushing every bone in their body. "Shisteru! Get back here now!" The petal-haired woman yelled to her husband. He turned back but the 'Jaskengar' stepped on him and on the house. Luckily, Sakura, Kabuto, and the woman all survied._

_"Shisteru..." Kiri said, tears spilling down her cheeks. Kabuto sobbed over his dead father while silent tears flowed out of Sakura's eyes._

_xxEND FLASHBACKxx_

_xxFLASHBACKxx_

_After the incident, everybody was picking up. Sakura didn't help at all, she just cried under a Sakura Tree. "What are you crying about?" She heard a voice say. She turned around, wiping her teary eyes. "Who are you?" She asked. The figure stepped in view. He honsetly looked like a girl. Brown hair tied at the end, white eyes. Wait...white eyes? _He must be a Hyuuga _Sakura thought. "I'm Hyuuga Neji. And you are?" He answered. "Haruno Sakura" Sakura answered. _

_--_

_"Sakura, you never answered my question. What are you crying about?" He asked in a sweet voice._(AN: Sweet voice? Neji is sooo OOC! Oh well! Well, this _was_ when he was little!)_ "My father got crushed and died." Sakura answered, wiping her tears from her eyes. "By what? How was he crushed. Well, I did hear people screaming about something like Jaskengar. Was that it?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded. He smiled and sat down next to her. "It would be better if you stopped crying. Crying will do nothing now. Still, knowing it will do nothing, why do you still cry?" Neji asked._

_Sakura was stunned. How did a 3 year-old think _that_ deeply about something. "I-i don't know. I never thought of it that w-way." She answered. Neji smirked. "So will you stop crying? Promise me, promise me that you'll never cry over any small thing again, ok?" He asked. "Hai" She answered happily ans shook his hand for the promise. "I must get going now. My mother is probably worried about me. Arigato, for everything." Sakura said then ran off to her house._

_--_

**(7 years have passed)**

_--_

_Sakura and Neji have been friends for 7 years. Now 10, they are in 5th grade. "Sakura! I finally got a computer and a chatname so we can chat!" Neji yelled running to Sakura. "Umm I think chatting is what chatnames are for!" Sakura corrected as Neji laughed in embarrasment._(AN: OMFG! Neji LAUGHED! No smirk, no giggle, LAUGH! OMFG! OMFG! I'm soooo happy I wrote that!)_ "Here" Neji said as he gave Sakura a piece of paper with the name 'thenumderoneforever' on it. "Arigato, here" Sakura said as she handed him a piece of paper with the name 'rockmusicluvr' on it. "Ummm, how about an hour after school and you can say how to use the chatrooms and stuff." Neji said, blushing in embarrasment since he didn't know how to use the computer._

_"Hai," Sakura said,"Ohh, thats the bell, see you at lunch!". Neji then ran off to his class. Finally, it was lunch and he was free from gym with Ibiki-sensei. "Remeber class! You need to work on your basketball skills!" Ibiki yelled as the students ran out of class. In the lunchroom, Sakura sat with Ino and Kojun waiting for Neji. "Sakura! Math was horrible! I mean, I knew Iruka-sensei could be mean but not _that_ mean! I mean, come on! Nobody needs detention for a week!" Kojun sobbed as she banged her head on the table._

_"Kojun! It's not as bad as French class! Zabuza-sensei blabbled the entire time in French! I mean, were here to learn it not be tortured by how we cannot understand the language!" Sakura complained. "Science wasn't THAT bad for me. Sure, Asuma-sensei complained about the noise and mixed the wrong ingredients on purpose for some students but, over all, it was funny!" Ino said with Sakura and Kojun's evil eyes on her. "Neji-kun! Over here!" Ino sqwaked as Neji cringed at her voice. "Sakura, can I talk to you for a sec, in private?" Neji asked as Ino smirked. "Don't be gone toooooo long now, you two!" Ino joked as Sakura rolled her eyes._

_"Sakura, I found out that your being thretened." Neji said in a sad tone. "By who?" Sakura asked. "Bullies. My evil fan-girls. Because we hang out. Since i'm the 'jock' and your not really 'popular' they are offended. Besides, I hang out with you guys more so they think i'm replacing them with you guys. So i'm sorry but we can't be friends anymore." He explained as he walked away. Sakura stood there, memorizing everything he said. She then walked over to the table and punched it. "GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME AND INO?" Kojun screamed. Her face softened once she saw tears spilling down Sakura's cheek. "SAKURA! WHATS WRONG!" Ino screamed. _

_--_

_Ino and Kojun left their food and brought Sakura into the bathroom. "Sak, Sak! What happened?" Kojun asked, patting Sakura's back as she cried her eyes out. After she could finally speak, she told them the story. The girls gasped dramatically while Sakura gave a small chuckle. Ino pointed at her accusingly while asking, well, screaming, "Why the hell are you giggling?". Sakura rolled her tear-stained eyes and said "Well, you guys gasped like it was the end of the world.". Kojun nodded her head and again, for fun, Ino gasped dramatically. Sakura laughed, again while the two girls took out bags and towels. "Ok Sak. Were going to make you look like your alright and like you weren't crying." Ino said while she whiped Sakura's extremely-pale face._

_"Koj, even her eyes, lips, ears, hands, ang her legs are all pale. Well, she has been friends with Neji longer than me and her have been friends. So, I would have atleast expected a reaction like this." Ino whispered to Kojun while they were busying powdering Sakura so she woudn't look so pale that people would think she's dying. "There, DONE!" Kojun sang out as Sakura looked in the mirror and gasped. "I look normal now. I don't look like a zombie anymore!" She said with amazment. "A little make-up can go a long way!" Ino whispered like it was kage-to-kage important. Kojun sighed, her short black hair spread on her face. Her sapphire eyes went into slits once she heard Neji's voice coming from the wall. "Well, the boys bathroom is right next to ours.." Ino said and Kojun nodded._ I thought it was just in my head or he was using some device to scare me.._ She though while looking around the bathroom, mission impossible theme going on through her head. All three girls placed their ears to the wall to listen._

_--_

_xxWHATxTHEYxHEARxx_

_Im sorry! (Zaku's voice)_

_**You better be! (Neji's voice)**_

_Buddy, are you okay? (Kidomaru's voice)_

_**No i'm not! You guys ruined my friend-ship with Sakura!**_

_Well, dude, you spend more time with girls that like dark make-up, than your friends who like basket-ball!_

_Neji, seriously, they aren't even popular. Why are you even going against the school code? Must I take out -'the paper'-?_

_**I didn't forget -'the paper'- or the code!**_

_Well I guess you did if you hang out with them. Don't make me make, -dun dun- the call.._

_**Fine..**_

_xxEND FLASHBACKxx_

**(the paper has written down what groups you can or cannot hang out with. the code is basically the paper. i'll put the paper right here..)**

--

_**These are the groups in the school**_

_**Populars(boys and girls)**_

_**Jocks(boys)**_

_**Snobbs(girls)**_

_**Bullies(boys and girls)**_

_**Nobodies(boys and girls)**_

_**Emo/Punks(boys and girls)**_

_**Weirdos(boys and girls)**_

_**Semi-Populars(boys and girls)**_

_**Goths(boys and girls)**_

_**These are the who these groups are best-buddies with**_

_**Populars- **Jocks, Snobbs, Semi-Populars_

_**Jocks-** Populars, Bullies_

_**Snobbs- **Populars, Bullies_

_**Bullies-** Jocks, Snobbs, Semi-Populars, Goths, Emo/Punks_

_**Nobodies- **Weirdos, Emo/Punks_

_**Emo/Punks- **Nobodies, Semi-Populars, Goths, Bullies_

_**Weirdos- **Nobodies, Semi-Populars_

_**Semi-Populars- **Populars, Emo/Punks, Bullies, Weirdos_

_**Goths- **Bullies, Emo/Punks_

_**This lists what groups are sworn enimies(as you call it)**_

_**Populars-** Weirdos, Goths, Bullies, Nobodies_

_**Jocks-** Snobbs, Emo/Punk, Goths, Semi-Populars_

_**Snobbs-** Jocks, Emo/Punks, Goths, Semi-Populars_

_**Bullies-** Populars, Weirdos_

_**Nobodies-** Populars_

_**Emo/Punks-** Snobbs, Jocks_

_**Weirdos-** Populars, Bullies_

_**Semi-Populars-** Jocks, Snobbs_

_**Goths-** Snobbs, Populars, Jocks_

_**Anyother groups other than that are okay socializing. No group member can hang out with it's enemy or there will be consiquences unless that person is only a tiny part of the enemy group. But if in only one of your groups that person is only one enemy or is part of one of your groups, it's okay to hang out.**_

**An: Hope you liked that chapter. For those who are saying, WTF, i'll say this HAHA GOTCHA! Because I'm not ending the chapter right here, noooo.-so this will be my longest chapter EVER...- sings terribly "EVERY DRAWING THAT I DREW WAS NEVER, EVER AS CUTE AS YOU!" if you guess the song name and/or band, you get a plate of cyber brownines! now, finishing with the chapter...**

**(I am going to put our main characters in their groups. a person can be in more than one group. Its all the characters even the sand sibs.)**

**Populars-** Neji, Sasuke, Zaku, Kidomaru, Kojun, Kabuto, Sai

**Jocks-** Neji, Zaku, Kidomaru, Kabtuo

**Snobbs-** Kin, Tayuya

**Bullies-** Gaara, Kankuro,(these people are only slight..) Sakura, Tenten, Temari

**Nobodies-** Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru

**Emo/Punks-** Sakura, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Kabuto, Sai, Kojun

**Weirdos-** Shino, Choji, Kiba, Lee

**Semi-Populars-** Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, Kiba

**Goths-** Kin, Tayuya

**THE STORY WILL CONTINUE NOW...**

--

(Sakura's POV)

"Sak! Sak! Sak! Don't cry! Please don't cry. Please, just tell me what happened." Ino pleaded hugging my shoulders. I then took all my courage and told Ino what happened before going back into a fit of sobbs. "No, no Sak, don't cry! Please, just stop." Ino begged. I tried the best I could but I found myself crying slightly. Suddenly, the doors bursted open, and the two Snobbs walking in. Tsuchi Kin and Tayuya. Kin had her black hair down with it tied at the end, black make-up, as always, black long-sleeve shirt and black tight pants. Tayuya, had a hat covering up the top of her red-head, some black make-up on, black 3/4 sleeve-shirt with the rest black fish-net, and black baggy pants.

--

(Normal POV)

"Oh lookie what we have here, Kin. **_THE Haruno Sakura_**, crying before us. How sweet." Tayuya said, licking her lips. "Mhm. Oh, this will totally ruin her rep, then, Sasuke-kun will be ours, like he should." Kin said, dreamily thinking about 'her' Sasuke-kun. "Pshh. Sasuke would die or commit suicie befor he talked to you assholes." Sakura spat out. "I mean come on, if he _were_ to date _you_ then he would be absolutly desparate. I mean, come on, who would want to date you rather than your _low-life_ boyfriends, Zaku and Kidomaru? Nobody, it will always be nobody. _I_ have a much better chance of getting Sasuke's first kiss, but, he already shared it with Sakura here. _I also _have a much better chance of dating him than you so just face the consiquences." Ino said. "WHAT? That forehead-bitch stole _our_ Sasuke-kun's first kiss? Thats not true!" Both girls screamed.

"Ino, how did you know? You were with your boyfriend in the art room." Sakura asked. "Well, I heard you singing my fave Avril song so I went to see. But, what I saw wasn't you singing, I just saw you listening to music then before I got to the door, Sasuke walked inside and before I knew it, you guys were making out. Sheez." Ino explained. They left the bathroom to a sobbing Tsuchi Kin and Tayuya. Once Sakura was outside, she froze imidiatley infront of Ino. "Whats wrong?" Ino whispered but once she looked to where Sakura was looking she gasped.

--

(Sakura's POV...again...)

_Shit. Shit. SHIIIIIIIITTTTTT!_ I thought, looking infront of me. I heard faint noises before it became all blacked-out. Before I knew it, I was laying down in the Nurse's office. "Shizune-san, what happened?" I asked the nurse. "Oi, Sakura-chan, your awake! Well, your friend um Ino was it? Anywho, Ino said that you saw something very disturbing, and then you just blacked out." Shizune explained. "By the way, what was it that you saw? I mean, I would just like to know what made you faint..." Shuzune asked cautiously. "Well, it was.." I paused, trying to think back. "My brother..." I whispered. Shizune just nodded her head and took out a folder that had my name, _Haruno Sakura_, printed on it.

"Ahh, yes. Yakushi Kabuto. I heard he'll be staying in this school before he moves with your mother to America. I heard from him that you refused. He told Tsunade-sama that he's here to persuade you to go to America and he'll see why you wish to stay. Thats just a heads-up." Shizune said, her face softened. "Are you going to stay here, Sakura-chan, or if Kabuto tortures you enough here, will you be going to America, forever?" Shizune finished up. "Of course not, Shizune-san. Never." I assursed. "Besides, I heard doctors in America aren't as good as you or Tsunade-sama." I joked, yet in a way, not. (AN: DO NOT SAY THAT I HATE AMERICA. IT WAS SOME FUCKING HUMOR GODDAMIT! gomen!)

--

"Shizune-san, is my dear sister okay?" We heard a voice ask. I looked to the door and spat out angrily, "No im not, now, Kabuto, that I saw your **_ugly, despising _**face today, I'll be cursed for the rest of my life.". "Oh sis, what humor you have!" Kabuto said while I, his 'dear sister', gave him a death glare. "It's not humor, 'dear brother'" I yelled in disgust. Kabuto's 'smile' turned to a frown. "Like, watev!" He yelled in a girl-ish voice stomping out like he was in heels. _He's a freak-a-zoid..._ I thought. "Sakura-chan, give this note to your 3rd period teacher since thats what you have next." Shizune said. "OMFG! It's 2nd period already! OMG OMG OOOMMMGGG!" I screamed. "Calm down, Sakura-chan!" I heard Shizune say. "Oh, alright." I replied, trying to calm down. _In two periods it will be lunch. Hell yeah._ I thought, doing a victory dance, in my head of course.

--

(Normal POV)

"S-shizu-une-sa-a-an, i-is S-sakura-c-chan a-alrig-ght?" A voice asked. "Hinata!" Sakura said and ran up to her stuttering friend. "Forehead! You'll never guess what happened! It's about the dance!" Ino yelled as she came in. "What!" Sakura said, eagerly. "Kiba asked Temari, she said yes, Shika-kun asked me of-course. And I naturally said yes!" Ino screamed. "N-naruto-kun a-asked me to the d-dance. A-and I said y-yes." Suddenly and out of no-where, Naruto ran up into the nurse's office, and yelled or sang horribly "IN THE MIDDLE OF A GUN FI-IGHT, IN THE CENTER OF A REST-A-RANT. THEY SAY COME WITH YOUR ARMS RA-AISED HIGH. WELL THEY'RE NEVER GONNA GET ME-E, LIKE A BULLET THROUGH A FLOCK OF DOVES, TO WAGE THIS WAR AGAINST YOUR FAITH IN ME-E-E! YOUR LIFE, WILL NE-EVE-R BE THE SAME. ON YOUR MOTHER'S EYE-ES, SAY A PRAYE-ER, SAY A PRAY-YE-E-E-E-ER!" and then Kiba just dragged in outta there. The girl's faces were like: O.O.

ANYWAYS...

"OOOOOKKKKKKAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY..." Ino said. "Hinata, no offense but your boyfriend is a WHACKKO!" Sakura and Shizune said. "Naruto-kun isn't that whacked-out.." Hinata defended. "WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO? HINATA STOPPED STUTTERING!" The girls screamed and the entire world went 'OMG! HINATA STOPPED STUTTERING!' Then the 3rd period bell rang. "Ino, what do you have next? Hinata?" The two girls stared at their scedule and said 'PE' in unison. "AWSOME! Thats what I have! UUUUUHHHHHHHHHH! We have Zabuza-sensei! He's the toughest PE teacher in Konoha!" Sakura gasped as Ino, Sakura, and Hinata fell over, anime style. "Well, I guess you girls can hang out here for a while after gym and then I'll give you a pass to your 4th period class every week!" Shizune said. Stars were in the girls eyes. "THANK YOU SHIZUNE-SAN!" The girls yelled as they ran to PE.

--

(/In PE/)

(an: though they don't have uniforms they have gym clothes that they MUST wear.)

The girls just came out of the locker rooms dressed in their gym clothes. There were two versions of the girl's outfit one for girly-girls and one for others who are more punk-ish. The girly-girl-sih consists of purple and pink shorts that goes up to mid-thigh with a hotpink spagetti strap tanktop. The more punk-ish one consists of black and gray shorts that go past the knee with a gray spagetti strap tanktop. Of course, Sakura and her friends chose choice #2. The boy's outfit consists of comething like the girl's #2 chioce; black and gray capris with a green tanktop.

Sooo in the class was: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kojun, Gaara, Shino, Kin, Zaku, Sai, and Kabuto. Just then, the 'dreaded' gym teacher walked in. He was wearing a mask simliar to Kakashi's but different. "Class. I am your teacher. Momochi Zabuza."

**A/N: PHEW! I won't be writing more, unfortunatly, since school starts this tuesday. Today is Sunday and i'm being STRESSED OUT! Ummm.. I'm starting a new fic called Life in Konoha Prep and it's mainly based on humor but has some romance in it as well. I won't be posting it untill I have 3 chapters completed and i'm almost done with the second so you'll have to wait. But, since i'm soo nice, i'll give the summary and pairings..**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke moves into Konoha and goes to 'Konoha Prep' for his last year of highschool. He gets himself into trouble with the most evil gang, full of girls! They have a secret, he is the first 'human' to findout. What will happen? Whats their secret?**

**pairings: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, OC/OC, OC/OC**

**genre: humor/romance**

**oh and the song naruto sang was 'You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison' from My Chemical Romance. i was listening to that song so i decided to put it in there. xDD**

**/Becca and Candice OUT../**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER 1

**Becca: Ok. This is _NOT A CHAPTER!_ I just wana say that I won't be really updating that much (like i did before) b/c of this damned thing called school. B/c of HW, I go on my pc once or twice a month. get it, A MONTH! The other time i get to go on is if i have a paper due. my friggin english teacher won't let us not-have a project due. don't even get me started on my math teacher. shes soo old. ya know what? me and my friends had a nice discusion on how we think she got lyposucion(sp?) and i know i didn't spell that write! We have about 10 papers of HW due everynight for math and around 20 for the weekends. Math is also my most hated subject. I'm also grounded from my pc for a bit because i am already failing Spanish with my 15 average. and yes im that terrible. so i am terribly sorry for not updating anything. i am almost done with the new story so while your watiting for my updating, you can read that. oh and i cannot guarentee that the chapters for my stories will be long like usual.(cinderella's twist, sakura's suicide, haruno sisters deadly reuiniun, and new school savior) oh and it's around 4:00am so i really cannot spell.**

**Candice: hiya. i'm writing this about 6:00am and i am very tired. my history teacher is seriously a lesbien(sp?) so she walked up to me and stood beside me and looked down my shirt and she gave me a 'special' note. I started freaking out. I was getting pissed becca since she was sitting next to me and laughing the entire time. it was my turn to laugh when the teacher turned around, took a quadrupal check and winked at becca! i fell off my chair laughing and becca banged her head on the desk so much that it was bleeding. she didn't even feel it. my spanish teacher is a friken whore. omfg. in the parking lot, i saw her making out with a guy, then she walks out of that car, goes into another one far from that one, makes out with another guy, then finally, she goes into the last car and has sex with another guy. i found this truley disturbing. so, erm, see you all soon and i hope you are entertained with this story.!**


	9. Is It Our Last Dance?

**A/N: This will be a long chapter. It will consist of them having more of their classes and the end will be the full dance. **

**WARNING: This chapter is full of love! xD! The teacher couples are: KakashiXAnko, AsumaXKurenai, and the last two is a mystery. I bet nobody will guess the pairs! Think about it and see if you guessed correct! HAHA! I think this chap is REALLY funny for all the luv! -laughs manicaly-**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and I only own this plot and my OC's!**

**Chapter 8: Is It Our Last Dance?**

_RECAP:_

_(/In PE/)_

_(an: though they don't have uniforms they have gym clothes that they MUST wear.)_

_The girls just came out of the locker rooms dressed in their gym clothes. There were two versions of the girl's outfit one for girly-girls and one for others who are more punk-ish. The girly-girl-sih consists of purple and pink shorts that goes up to mid-thigh with a hotpink spagetti strap tanktop. The more punk-ish one consists of black and gray shorts that go past the knee with a gray spagetti strap tanktop. Of course, Sakura and her friends chose choice #2. The boy's outfit consists of comething like the girl's #2 chioce; black and gray capris with a green tanktop._

_Sooo in the class was: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kojun, Gaara, Shino, Kin, Zaku, Sai, and Kabuto. Just then, the 'dreaded' gym teacher walked in. He was wearing a mask simliar to Kakashi's but different. "Class. I am your teacher. Momochi Zabuza."_

The class shifted uncomfortably at his cold voice. His eyes hardened as if in amusment. "Now, 50 laps around the gym. No walking, either jogging or running. Not even the slow jog. If I see you doing the slow jog or anything slower than a fast jog, you'll get 100 MORE laps which is 150 laps. Now, RUN!" He yelled. The class inwardly swore at their sensei and started running. By the 40th lap, only a few people got the extra 100laps. cough Saicough Kincough Zakucough Kabutocough Inocough. The two leading were Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was really a fast runner. Kin was the last one in line and she walked for about 10minutes so Zabuza gave her 500EXTRA laps. So, her grand total was 650 laps. Oh and I forgot to say, 1 lap is about 5miles because the gym is 5miles long so her _grand total miles is about 3,250miles._ Finally, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Kojun, Hinata, and Shino finished the race in that order.

"You, Haruno Sakura, Kazkage Gaara, Mizuruku Kojun, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino get an 'A++' since you all finished the 50laps **_fully running_**. You may take a break." The students thanked him and sat down on the bench. Sakura giggled when she saw Ino fall on the ground but stopped when she saw the Kabuto tripped her. When Sai walked by her, he gave a look of ...love... to Sakura? But, since he was panting and sweaty, he looked funny doing that. Kin finally callapsed having a very low heartbeat. Zabuza freaked out and carried Kin on his back to the Nurse's. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED HER OR YOU'LL DIE!" Zaku called out to him. The only reason why he got himself 100more laps was because he wanted to stay with Kin. _Whacko._ Kojun thought while unknowing that her head rested on a _very red_ Shino's shoulder.

---

Tenten banged her head against her desk. The music teacher, Anko, was headbanging to her iPod. "WHO WANTS TO LISTEN?" She yelled out. Everybody groaned but she played it anyway. It just _had_ to be screamo/rock/metal music. Temari started headbanging also. "Sakura would LOVE this!" She yelled while taking out Sakura's black iPod. Temari asked Anko if she could download that song and she said yes. So, Temari and Anko were downloading Metal, Heavy Metal, Screamo, Rock songs to Sakura's iPod while the rest of the class looked like they were about to commit suicide. Neji, who just _happened_ to be sitting behind Tenten, poked her. She turned around and they started talking.

"So, Ten, are you going to the dance?" Neji asked, looking away, pink tinted his cheeks. "Well, I would if I had a date." Tenten said, knowing what Neji would say/ask. "Okay. Um..Ten?" He asked nervously, his voice squeaking slightly. "Yes?" She asked, anticipation in her voice. Neji knew she knew what he was going to ask her. "Ummm, will you" "TENTEN! NEJI! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THIS CLASS!" Naruto interupted, yelling over the blaring music. "I know you know I know what you going to ask me. My answer, of course, Neji-_kun._" Tenten smirked. Neji's face became as red as Hinata's. "OMFG! IS NEJI BLUSHING?!?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief, running up to them. "MUST TAKE PICTURE TO PUT IN RIPLEY'S BELIEVE IT OR NOT MUSEUM AND SHOW! NEED PROOF!" Naruto yelled taking out a camera. Tenten grabbed it and threw it out the window. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, jumping out the window after it.

---

It was a boring Math class. The teacher, Gai, was chatting with his student, Lee. Shikamaru was sleeping, front row. Tayuya and Kidomaru making out, second row. Kankuro having sex with Seth, front row. Kiba grooming Akamaru, third row. Choji eating his never-ending supply of food, fourth/last row. Yes, boring indeed. The bell finally rang, waking Shikamaru from his beauty-sleep. He scratched his head in boredom while looking at his scedule. _Finally, more sleep. Must get to study hall!_ He thought, semi-happy untill he saw the teacher's name. _Shit, we have Orochimaru-sensei._

He walked into the café only to see Sakura talking to Sasuke, Tenten kissing Neji, Naruto making out with Hinata, Kojun hugging the life out of Shino, Temari chatting with Kiba, and Ino sleeping on and hugging the floor. So, he walked over to her, picking her up, sat on the table's bench thingy, and made her sit on his lap. Temari spotted it and yelled about how cute they were. Sakura and Sasuke stopped talking, Tenten and Neji stopped kissing, Naruto and Hinata stopped making out, Kojun stopped hugging the life out of Shino, and Ino woke up. She noticed the position, Shikamaru noticed she was awake, and they both blushed. Neji just relized that Naruto and Hinata were making out so he tried to yelled at him but Tenten kissed him then he pressed her against the wall. It seemed the world stopped at this.

Tenten snaked her arms around his neck while Neji wraped his arms around her waist. The couples, Shikamaru and Ino, plus Naruto and Hinata did the same thing. Sakura, Kojun, and Temari felt really left out and their sad eyes were noticable to their 'boyfriend'. Well, Sakura and Sasuke plus Kojun and Shino were just really good friends. Kojun and Sakura didn't even have a date yet! Everybody stopped when they heard heavy footsteps outside the closed doors. The couples broke apart and sat down at their own tables. Their teacher, Orochimaru, came in was a little suspicious by why a girl sat with a guy and why some girls had messy clothes and why some boys has really messy or almost untied hair.

---

"Here are the rules. You must be silent. You may study, do homework, listen to music, play video games, even pass notes, anything. But, I mustn't hear a word!" Orochimaru's voice boomed throught the café. Sakura quickly turned on her iPod remembering that Temari loaded about 100 songs on it. _Thank god it can hold up to 20,000 songs!_ She thought while a piece of paper was slid infront of her. She opened it and saw how neat the writing was and knowing it was Sasuke's, she was surprised. _Damn. He writes THAT neat? Even when I try writing one word for an hour, it's not even that neat!_ She smiled at his note.

_Hey Sakura,_

_I know asking you this way is being a chicken but since we can't talk or Orochimaru-sensei will have our heads, literally. Anyway, will you go to the dance with me? Your probably going to say no but, I just have to try._

_Sasuke_

---

She knew EXACTLY what to write back. She wrote it in the best she could so he could read it. She placed it infront of him, her hand still on it. When he went to grab the note, he actually grabbed her hand and he blushed in embarasment. She saw him blush out the corner of her eyes and smirked. She finally removed her hand, satisfyed. Sasuke took the note, face still red as his favorite vegtable, a tomatoe. He looked at what she wrote and smirked at how messy it was, being barely able to read it.

_Sasuke,_

_I know you probly can't read this since it's really messy. To tell the truth, this is about the neatest I can write! So, for my answer. Why do you think I'll say no? I have always had a crush on you but thought that I got over it but never did. Do you know my answer now? If you don't, then your stupid, haha. Well, my answer is, of course._

_Sakura_

---

Sasuke smiled, a real true smile. Orochimaru stood up and announced that he was to leave for the rest of the class period for a meeting and that they can talk etc. They all smiled. Also, like Sasuke and Sakura, Shino asked Kojun through a note and she said yes. Tenten smirked again and basically jumped on top of Neji and made out, again and they fell onto the ground with Tenten on top. Ino grabbed Shikamaru's jacket and they made out. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's collar and they made out while Sasuke pushed Sakura to the ground so Sakura was on the bottom. The others were softer, less agressive. Temari basically cried on the inside. _WAAA! I DIDN'T MATCHMAKE FULLY! _She thought, banging her head on the table. Kiba tapped her shoulder and he softly kissed her. It slowly became a makeout session.

Kojun and Shino looked at eachother and she put her arms around his neck and brought her lips closer to his untill they met. He pulled her close by having his arms around her waist. Naruto finally noticed that him and Hinata were the only couple not making out. Hinata felt very awkward about the large space between her and her boyfriend. Since his back was towards her, she sneaked up behind him and wraped her arms aound his neck, surprising him. Once he turned around, she gently kissed him. Naruto then put his arms around her waist, further deepening the kiss.

---

Sai couldn't stand it. The Art teacher, Asuma, wasn't doing anything but leaving the classroom to makeout in the hall with his girlfriend, Kurenai. Little did the couple know, other couples were making out at that very moment also. They all stopped what they were doing when they heard rustling and moaning in the closet. A very big and 'empty' closet. They heard a familiar voice moaning "Zabuza-kun..". They all pondered about what girl sensei would be moaning Zabuza-sensei's name. "Shi-Shizu-Shizune-chan" Zabuza moaned/whispered. The class froze. Zabuza-sensei and Shizune-san? No way. Kin snapped her fingers. Zaku, Tayuya, and Kidomaru looked at her.

"When Zabuza-sensei brought be to the Nurse's office, she told me to lay and sleep on a bed. Then her and Zabuza-sensei just left. She never came back, so I was worried she got killed." She explained. "Thats probly correct" Tayuya commented. The class looked at Sai when he fell over in his chair. Kabuto leaned over to ask him what was wrong but accidentaly fell off his chair also, right ontop of Sai and their lips touched. The entire class almost died of laughter. Thats when Zabuza and Shizune came out, obviously annoyed of their lack of silence beside their own words and moans. Their clothes looked like they just put them on, messy and unruly.

The class couldn't take it anymore. Zabuza and Shizune having sex in a closet, Asuma and Kurenai making out in the doorway, AND Kabuto and Sai kissing on the floor. So, they ran out of the classroom, pushing the makingout couple aside and sprinted to Tsunade's office. Kin knocked and got a rude answer of 'go away, come back tomorrow. im busy'. They stood there for a few minutes and heard lots of moaning from Tsunade and...Orochimaru? The class nearly fainted. They decided to run into the café and hopefully nobody would be in there. Do you see a pattern here? Hopefully you do. Anyways...

---

Unknown to the couples making out in the café, another class entered trying to find shelter from all the lovey-couples but found Sasuke and Sakura making out laying on the floor, Neji and Tenten having a huge makeout session laying on the floor, Shikamaru and Ino making out sitting on top of a table, Kiba pushed against a wall making out with Temari, Kojun and Shino kissing sitting on a table's bench, AND Hinata pushed against a wall kissing Naruto. The class fainted and right after they fell, Sai and Kabuto entered finally finding their class.

Sai was having his own little heart attack. _Wh-hy? Sakura is MAKING OUT with HIM? FUCK YOU UCHIHA!_ His thoughts yelled. Kabuto, on the otherhand, was twitching, violently. _Sakura has a boyfriend? LET ALONE MAKING OUT WITH THE UCHIHA SASUKE!_

---(THE NEXT WEEK, OCTOBER 31; HALLOWEEN)---

Ino was hyperventalating because she was trying to find the perfect shoes to go with her costume. She was going to be an angel so she was deciding between white heels or flats. Sakura was sitting on Ino's bed. They were complete opposites. Sakura was being THE angel of death.(becca: thats what im being!) She had on a tattered black dress with it's hood on her head, the top was a corset so it looked like an old-time thing, black wings with parts missing so you could see the bones, a scyth with blood smeared on it, black contacts for her eyes, and black heels.

Ino's was a beautiful white dress with a hood, white feathery wings, a halo, white contacts for her eyes, and now white heels. '**Let's go! -With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping -The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading -Would she hear me, if I called her name? -Would she hold me if she if she knew my shame?-There's always something different going wrong -The path I walk in the wrong direction -There's always someone fucking...!'** Sakura finally picked up her cell.

"Hello?" She asked

_"Hey, its Tenten"_ obviously Tenten answered. No, it was Rock Lee! KIDDING!

"Hey, Tenten, whats up?"

_"Nothing. Um, where are you? Me, Hinata, and Temari are looking for you at your house!"_

"Oh, hehe, I'm at Ino's!"

_"GOD! Hinata is like dying because shes thinking that your kidnapped!"_

"Does she actually think that I'd be kidnapped? I mean, I'm the toughest girl at school!"

_"Yeah, I know."_

"Oh, Kojun is here! Can you believe she goes out with Shino?"

_"SHE GOES OUT WITH SHINO??"_

"Hai. You would've noticed but you and Neji were the ones who always started the make-out sessions and all you focused on was him sooo you wouldn't know!"

_"SHUT UP! Um, we'll be there in a few. GAHH! HINATA IS DRIVING! Do you know just how fast she drives? SO FAST THAT SATAN HIMSELF WOULD COMMIT SUICIDE JUST SEEING HER!"_

"Damn"

_"Yeah so just pray for my life, please?"_

"You mean your life with YOUR Neji?"

_"Oh jus-"_ Before she could finish, Sakura closed it. "Tenten and Hinata will be here in a few." Sakura said to Ino and Kojun. Suddenly, **'This time, This place -Misused, Mistakes -  
Too long, Too late -Who was I to make you wait -Just one chance -Just one breath -Just in case there's just one left -'Cause you know, -you know, you know -I love you -  
I have loved you all along...'** Played out while Ino flipped up her blue cell.

"Hai?" She asked.

_"Ino? Its Shikamaru."_ Choji said. Really, it was Shikamaru. Hey I'm not that evil -eyes dart around suspiciously- or AM I??

"SHIKA-KUN!"

_"Yup. Thats me..."_

"YESSS SWEETIE?" Kojun and Sakura rolled their eyes because Ino was giggling and batting her eyelashes at her cellphone.

_"Okay... Right now, were at Sasuke's house and we were wondering if we could pick you guys up in 10?"_

"Um sure. GREAT! Tenten, Temari, and Hinata just arrived! Wait, who are you with?"

_"Erm, its me, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shino, and Kiba. All of us."_

"Good now I gotta go, love ya!"

_"Love ya too, bye"_ With that, Ino hung up. "WOW KOJUN! YOU LOOK...erm..what are you again?" Kojun basically died. "dead cheerleader." Sakura sighed. "Thats soo overdone." Kojun sighed. "Well, Shino-kun picked it out for me!" She whined, waving her bloody pink pom-poms in the air. Her black hair had dried blood dripping on her pink and white cheerleader tube-top, and a frilly pink and white skirt with white shorts underneath. Blood was all over her, she had contacts that made it look like she had no eyes at all, and her face was white with black circles around her eyes.

Tenten, Temari, and Hinata came running into Ino's room. Tenten had a dark green dress with a black corset top, she had fangs with fake blood dripping from it, and her hair was let down. Everybody stared for a moment. "Tenten?" Sakura asked. "Hai." She answered. "YOU FINALLY LET YOUR HAIR DOWN! OMFG!" Ino yelled in Kojun's ear. What was Temari? Oh, a slut. She had the tight and short black leather micro-mini-mini skirt with a really tight pink leather tubetop that barley covered anything. Her 'costume' could be considered as no clothes at all. She dyed her hair purple, it was down, and she had purple contacts so nobody knew that the slut of the dance was Temari.

Hinata had a long and ripped pink dress with blood on it. She had extensions in her now blond hair so it was up to her mid-back, her white eyes were now bloodshot red, and she had a large gash on her neck with stitches to make it look like her head was cut off then swen back together. "Hinata, what the fuck are you?" Temari asked. "I should be asking you the same thing." She retorted. "Yes, I'm a proud slut!" Temari screamed. "I like to call this, Prom Nightmare." Hinata boldly said.

(A/N: This costume was right next to mine but I edited it alittle.)

Finally, a knock was heard on the door. Ino rushed and hugged the life out of her boyfriend, her Shikamaru. He was dressed in an all-white robe and underneath was a gray t and pants. Sasuke was the grim reaper, he also had a bloody scyth like his girlfriend, and his all-black hooded robe went all the way to the ground.

Shino was a dead football player. _They really all are alike..._Temari thought, looking at him then Kojun. She finally saw Kiba's costume. It was a tight black leather pair of micro-short-short-shorts, he had purple hair, and purple contacts that made his eyes look not-like his real eyes.. Neji had a darkgreen jacket, black pants, and white fangs with blood dripping down. Naruto was kinda like Hinata. He had a ripped black tuxedo with blood dripping all over. There was a line directly down his face of a large gash then stitches barely holding it together. "WERE ALL ALIKE!" Yelled Kojun. They all just fell over, literally.

(A/N: I never intended them to have the girl/boy costumes. I just thought it would be pretty cool. Ya know, cuz couples usually dress the guy/gurl forms of stuff. Like my school's dance last year, me and my boyfriend were gothic pirates.)

"Did she not notice that?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He shrugged his shoulders and scanned the room. "Was this planned?" Temari yelled/asked, looking at Kiba's identical purple hair, purple eyes, and the leather non-clothing, similar to hers. "No." They all said. After half an hour of everybody chatting, they headed out to the dance, each in their Mercedes(sp?). Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto had black Mercedes and Naruto just HAD to have the ramen shop's logo on the back and 'LOVE-RAMEN' on the hood. Shikamaru and Shino had their white Mercedes. The couples walked in, hand in hand, through the doors, mainly Sasuke and Sakura being stared at. His fanclub(for girls and guys) was trying to murder Sakura but she was way too good.

They all started dancing to the rock, metal, R&B, and rap music. In Ino and Sakura's opinion, besides their dates, the food table was the best part. There was tons of junk food named stuff like 'Satan's Fudge' and 'Spider Cookies'. The punch had a fake eye floating in it and had food-coloring blood floating around the eye. When it went in Ino's punch, she screamed, throwing it in the air, and it landed right on DJ Sai's head. Sakura, Temari, Kojun, and Tenten laughed really hard, Ino was apologizing to Sai while freaking out thinking it was someone's real eye, and Hinata was apologizing for the rucus. The guys? Standing in a dark corner throughtout the entire thing. Shikamaru couldn't help but be really sorry for Sai because no matter how many times Sai said it was okay, Ino would be like 'No, no! I'ts not okay! Im really, really, REALLY sorry!'.

After an hour later, Shikamaru finally pulled Ino away from the unconcious Sai. How'd he get unconcious? Well, he tried everything to get away from Ino, like hiding in the Men's bathrooms but Ino followed him in, stapling his ears shut but they came undone, and stapling Ino's mouth shut but she could still talk through them. But finally, he just kept on banging his head against the wall extremely hard untill he became unconcious.

**A/N: HAHAHA! I just finally found this chapter again and finished off the last paragraph. Yeah, I just had to post the Halloween chapter the beginning of December. I'm the smartest person in the world, right? R&R to get cyber-cake! (100 chocolate and I have another thats 100 vanilla, for non-choco luvrs!)**


	10. Photoshop

**A/N: Okay. This chapter is the most un-romantic thing I have ever written. Anyways, hope you'll like it. Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS STRICTLY FOR HUMOR. NO CHARACTER BASHING!!!! Why did I say this you might ask? Well, I totally make fun of Sasuke in this one. But, why would I truely bash him? I mean just look at my penname! Here it is if you don't feel like looking up:**

_**Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha**_

**If I am Sasuke's wife, why would I be bashing him??? HUH? HUHHH?? I didn't think so. This has a website about him, with, erm, fake pictures that are very Anti-Sasuke-ish!!!!**

**OH, one more thing. Most of this chapter is gonna be chatting on the internet so i'll post all their sn's right now...**

**rockmusicluvr- Sakura**

**ramensonlylover- Naruto**

**hellsfavoritedemon- Sasuke**

**theshyoneforever- Hinata**

**stressedwit2bros- Temari**

**thenumberoneforever- Neji**

**dogzwillruleuall- Kiba**

**myweaponswillpierceurskin- Tenten**

**likeiknowu- Kojun**

**thefiredragoninhell- Gaara**

**fearmybugz- Shino**

**thehotone#1- Ino**

**seths1andonly- Kankuro**

**lazyassgenius- Shikamaru**

**myhairisthbest- Kin**

**painisawsome- Tayuya**

**myfoodpwnsyours- Choji**

**justgottaloveyouth&green- Lee**

**theonly1bestmindeva- Kabuto**

**currentdisaster- Itachi**

**iwanabeapirate- Sai**

**revengeissweet- Zaku**

**mwahahaipwnuall- Kidomaru...**

**YES! They all chat. Well, they might not chat all together, but still! (and yes i made them all up. Sai's was very random cuz im randomly listening to pirate music! yeah, im weird)**

text

"talk"

**IM-img**

_thoughts_

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED SASUKE-FANS THAT ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY ANYTHING ANTI-SASUKE-KUN-ISH THEN I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ ABOUT THE WEBSITE NARUTO VISITS, I WILL INDICATE IT BY PUTTING THE **** UNDER IT!!!**

**&&****This chapter is kinda short, Sorry!**

**New School Savior**

**chapter 9...**

**Photoshop**

_ReCaP:_

_After an hour later, Shikamaru finally pulled Ino away from the unconcious Sai. How'd he get unconcious? Well, he tried everything to get away from Ino, like hiding in the Men's bathrooms but Ino followed him in, stapling his ears shut but they came undone, and stapling Ino's mouth shut but she could still talk through them. But finally, he just kept on banging his head against the wall extremely hard untill he became unconcious._

**thehotone#1 signed on**

**rockmusicluvr signed on**

**thehotone#1: hey sak!**

**rockmusicluvr: hi ino**

**thehotone#1: you seem sad**

**rockmusicluvr: wat makes u say that?**

**thehotone#1: well, i dunno. i thought u were pretty happy wit u makn/out wit Sasuke 24/7...**

**thehotone#1: OHHHH!!!!**

**stressedwit2bros signed on**

**thehotone#1: HEY TEM!**

**stressedwit2bros: wats wrong wit sak?**

**thehotone#1: dunno**

**thehotone#1: i can't believe u made out wit kiba!**

**stressedwit2bros: SHUTTUP!**

**rockmusicluvr: ...**

**stressedwit2bros: wats wrong?**

**rockmusicluvr: nutin**

**thehotone#1: sak...**

**rockmusicluvr: wat?**

**thehotone#1: u p-ed him, right?**

**stressedwit2bros: "p-ed"**

**stressedwit2bros???**

**rockmusicluvr: tem. it means played.**

**thehotone#1: did u or not?**

**rockmusicluvr: i did**

**hellsfavoritedemon signed on**

**hellsfavoritedemon: hey**

**rockmusicluvr signed off**

**-thehotone#1 sent hellsfavoritedemon an e-mail**

**thehotone#1 signed off**

**stressedwit2bros: oh yeah guys, JUST LEAVE ME!!!!!!**

**stressedwit2bros signed off**

**-hellsfavoritedemon visited site**

**hellsfavoritedemon: WTF!!!??? WHY DID INO JUST SEND ME THAT???!!!**

**ramensonlylover: Teme. What did she send you??**

**hellsfavoritedemon: this... click here to visit ...**

**-ramensonlylover visited site**

Naruto clicked on the site. The site was called **'ANTI-Uchiha Sasuke'**. It was made by the guys that envied Uchiha enough to make it. He scrolled down and clicked where it said his girlfriend!. It showed Sasuke as a girl wearing a skin-tight navyblue bikini. 'She' had the biggest chest ever, bigger than their principle Tsunade's, and was pretty fat. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin laughing because of how it was pictured. He pressed the back button and scrolled down even more. He clicked on what he does for a living! His jaw almost dropped through the ground.

"OH-MY-GOD!" He fell out of his chair. There, on the website page, it showed Sasuke in a white lacey bra with short bikini bottoms working at a strip joint. He was sexually dancing on stage, arms around a pole. He clicked back and pressed the button showing send

**-ramensonlylover sent the anti-sasuke website to:**

**theshyoneforever, thenumberoneforever, dogzwillruleuall, myweaponswillpierceurskin, likeiknowu, thefiredragoninhell, fearmybugz, seths1andonly, lazyassgenius, currentdisaster, myfoodpwnsyours, and justgottaloveyouth&green.**

He snikered as he continued his vist on the site. He looked at the link showing affair??? and clicked it. It showed his 'girlfriend' which was him in that, erm, yea, in the background as Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Itachi's neck as they made out furiously.

"I know this fake, but, THIS IS PRICELESS!!!" He laughed out, putting the site on the 'Most Desired Websites' lists that everybody looks at. He printed out the pictures and exited out the site.

**ramensonlylover: Sheesh Sasuke! Cheating on you over-weight girlfriend with your brother!**

**hellsfavoritedemon: Die... DIE SITE, DIE!!!**

**currentdisaster signed on**

**-currentdisaster read website-mail sent by ramensonlylover**

**hellsfavoritedemon: You sent **_**him**_** the website?!?! IDIOT!**

**currentdisaster: who the heck is ramensonlylover???**

**ramensonlylover: I AM!**

**hellsfavoritedemon: dobe.**

**currentdisaster: i meant...ugh. nevermind...**

**hellsfavoritedemon: uzumaki naruto...**

**ramensonlylover: TEME!!!**

**currentdisaster: okay, NARUTO, why was that site with that picture sent to me?**

**ramensonlylover: waiit.. was that picture REAL?????**

**hellsfavoritedemon signed off**

**currentdisaster signed off**

**ramensonlylover: Gosh, I feel so ALONE!!!**

**ramensonlylover signed off**

_**Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!**_

_**"This time, This place -Misused, Mistakes -  
Too long, Too late -Who was I to make you wait -Just one chance -Just one breath -Just in case there's just one left -'Cause you know, -you know, you know -I love you -  
I have loved you all along..."**_

"Hello?" Ino asked since she didn't recognize the caller ID.

_"HEYYYY!"_

"Naruto?"

_"Heck yeah!"_

"How did you get my number??"

_"Sakura-chan told me. Anyways, who sponsors that Anti-Sasuke site?"_

"You saw that?"

_"Yeah, I even sent it to Itachi, the one where the teme's over-weight girlfriend is watching him have an affair with his brother..."_

"Baka"

_"Yup, you said it- HEY!"_ Click. Ino sighed, secretly thanking Kami-sama for the OFF button on the phones.

**rockmusicluvr signed on**

**thehotone#1 signed on**

**rockmusicluvr: Ino...**

**thehotone#1: yeah?**

**rockmusicluvr: I wrote a song, its really not that good so far nore does it really have to do with anything**

**thehotone#1: oh, post whatever you have. I wana rate it.**

**rockmusicluvr: kay**

**rockmusicluvr: **

_**What is there to fight for **_

_**What is there to live for **_

_**I can't breathe without him here **_

_**What is there to fight for **_

_**What is there to die for **_

_**I'm just nothing blowing in the wind **_

**thehotone#1: I really like it. I'll call Hinata and Tenten to come over to my house, with you, and work on your song. They are having a talent search for the next big band!**

**rockmusicluvr: seriously? okay! i'll be there in a couple minutes, i'll bring my amp, guitar, mic, mic stand, kay?**

**thehotone#1: thats fine wit me!**

**rockmusicluvr: bye**

**thehotone#1: byez**

**rockmusicluvr signed off**

**thehotone#1 signed off**

**-----------------------**

**A/N: Yes, that was really short. I know you are all anxious to know what -everybody is sleeping and drooling- that song is called and who its by. Im proud to say that I wrote it along with the full lyrics. I hate it. If your good with writing lyrics and want to read the full thing, ask me and I'll send it to you via PM. Also, I'd encourage you to change it and send me back your comments and the edited version. They'll all be saved and I'll choose my favorite one. If you don't think it needs to be changed, don't send me the lyrics again. I call it 'Choke Upon my Misery' random title, I know. Also, I'll tell you whose I chose and the talent search thingy will be next chapter, hopefully.**


	11. NOTE SORRY!

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY! Really, I am. But, I am too busy to keep up with my stories so I will be deleting my account... Since I feel terrible leaving my stories off like this, they (New School Savior, Haruno Sister's Deadly Reunion(and the re-written version), Secret, and Bloody Regrets(Sakura's Suicide comes with it so whoever wants it can re-write it) are up for grabs! If you want ANY of them, please tell me in ANY way possible. PM or review. whatever. If you claim a story and want to see what minimal stuff I had planned, I'll send it to you along with the chapter I had written up so far for that story(if any). The unfinished stories and the stories that aren't up for grabs will be deleted. I am, once again, utterly sorry.**

**-MoonlightxVampirate**

**aka Becca**


End file.
